Juego de Amigos
by ChayPattinson
Summary: En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...
1. Chapter 1

**Juego de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo Uno<p>

-Te lo digo en serio, Alice, lo que tú necesitas es una cánula.

-¿Qué?

-Una de ésas que se usan para regar el pavo cuando lo metes en el horno.

Bella Swan levantó la mirada de la caja de velas aromáticas que estaba guardando en la es tantería y fulminó a Alice Brandon, su demenciada socia, con la mirada.

-¿Que me fecunde con una cánula? Lo dirás de broma.

-Si tanto te disgusta el sexo, ¿por qué no?

Bella hizo una mueca cuando dos chicas que estaban eligiendo sujetadores se miraron, divertidas. Hablar de sexo seguramente sería normal cuando la tienda era un sex shop, pero desde que ella la transformó en Secretos ínti mos, una boutique de ropa interior, la mercan cía sexual era algo del pasado. El lenguaje des carado de su socia era, sin embargo, algo a lo que Bella todavía no había podido poner freno.

-No me disgusta el sexo -le dijo en voz baja-. Me disgusta «ése» tipo de sexo. Y aunque considerase la idea de fecundarme con un artilugio de cocina, que no pienso hacerlo, ¿de dónde voy a sacar el... material genético?

Sin pensar en las dientas, Alice contestó:

-No lo sé. ¿En un banco de esperma?

La respuesta fue una risita al otro lado de la tienda.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-No creo que una pueda entrar y decir: «Hola, quiero retirar un depósito». Además, me parece una cosa rarísima.

—Bueno, pues olvidemos lo de la cánula —sus piró Alice, sacando una caja de cerillas para en cender una vela de sándalo-. ¿Por qué no haces lo que habíamos pensado desde el principio, fe cundarte artificialmente?

-El médico me ha dicho que las posibilidades de éxito son de un diez a un quince por ciento por cada ciclo menstrual y se supone que es uno de los especialistas más importantes de Michi gan. Así que podría costarme una fortuna. Me ha recomendado que lo haga de la forma natu ral.

-O sea, que o te gastas una fortuna o lo haces como todo el mundo.

—Exactamente. Y por culpa de la endometriosis, podría tardar meses en concebir.

Alice apoyó los codos en el mostrador.

-Lo que tú necesitas es un hombre que quiera mantener relaciones sexuales sin compromiso.

-Sí, supongo que sí -suspiró Bella, con un nudo en el estómago. Irónicamente, a su madre le habría encantado. Un hombre diferente cada noche y estaría en la gloria.

-¿Y qué hombre no aceptaría eso? -rió Alice-. En Royal Oak por lo menos tiene que haber doscientos.

Eso era lo que ella se temía. La idea de man tener relaciones sexuales con un extraño le pa recía tan... asquerosa. Desgraciadamente, se es taba quedando sin alternativas.

Lo que había empezado en su adolescencia como un par de días desagradables en cada ci clo menstrual era ahora un dolor insoportable. El chequeo anual con su ginecólogo reveló lo que ya sospechaba: que la operación era inevita ble. Y si quería tener un niño, tendría que ha cerlo rápidamente.

Los medios artificiales le habían parecido la respuesta hasta que descubrió que costaba un dineral y que el porcentaje de éxito era más bien pequeño. La adopción de un niño extran jero también costaba una fortuna y que una chica soltera adoptase un niño del país era casi imposible.

Siempre existía el convencional «casarse y te ner familia», pero los ochos divorcios de sus pa dres le habían enseñado una lección: la felici dad marital no era para ella. Cuando se fue a la universidad ya había perdido la cuenta de los «tíos» que vivieron con ella y su madre. Tíos que, cuando Bella empezó a desarrollar, la mi raban de una forma que la ponía enferma.

Nunca se atrevió a dormir sin echar el cerrojo en su habitación. Por si acaso.

En sus circunstancias, debería haber olvidado lo de tener niños, pero últimamente cada vez que se cruzaba con una madre empujando un cochecito la habitual punzada de envidia se con vertía en un angustia infinita. Bella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener el cariño incondicio nal de un hijo y darle todo el amor que llevaba guardado en el corazón.

Pero, ¿acostarse con un extraño? ¿Podría ba jar tanto el listón cuando llevaba toda la vida evi tando esa frívola existencia?

—No sé si puedo hacerlo —le dijo a Alice—. Y si pudiera, tendría que ser alguien con quien qui siera acostarme. Y, sobre todo, un hombre al que quisiera como padre de mi hijo.

—Tiene que haber alguien —suspiró su socia y amiga, apartándose un rizo de la frente-. A ver, dime qué estás buscando.

Bella se sentó en el taburete que había tras la caja registradora.

-Bueno, para empezar, debería estar sano y no tener ninguna enfermedad genética.

-Me parece razonable. Tendrías que pedirle un historial médico. ¿Algo más?

-Tendría que ser atractivo. No hace falta que sea guapísimo, sólo razonablemente guapo. Y agradable. No podría acostarme con alguien que no me gustase.

-Eso no suena tan difícil -dijo Alice, con tando con los dedos: guapo, agradable, sano...

¿a quién conocemos que responda a esa descrip ción?

En ese momento sonó la campanita de la puerta y Bella levantó la cabeza para saludar a la nueva cliente... pero no era una cliente. Era su mejor amigo, Edward. Con cara de agobio por el asfixiante calor de julio, camisa hawaiana y san dalias.

-Hola, chicas.

Bella miró a Alice, Alice la miró a ella y las dos se volvieron para mirar a Edward.

-¿Bella?

¿Ella y Edward? Sí, seguro. La idea era tan ab surda como lo de la cánula del pavo. Edward y ella eran amigos desde el instituto. Sí, al principio le gustaba. En realidad, Edward Cullen le gus taba a todas las chicas del instituto.

Pero ya no era una niña. Y no se arriesgaría a destrozar su amistad. Era demasiado importante para ella.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

-De eso nada.

Edward miró de una a otra, sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -sonrió Bella-. Pensé que estarías toda la tarde en el estudio.

-Necesitaba descansar un rato -dijo él, seña lando la puerta-. Tengo sándwiches en el jeep y pensé que te apetecería comer en el parque.

-Qué buena idea -sonrió Alice-. ¿A que es un chico muy agradable?

-Sí, Alice, es muy agradable -asintió Bella, enviándole un mensaje con la mirada: «cierra el pico».

Desgraciadamente, a su socia no se le daba bien entender los mensajes cifrados.

-Y hoy estás guapísimo, por cierto, Edward.

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿De verdad?

-Desde luego. Y pareces muy sano. Seguro que en tu familia no hay ninguna enfermedad genética.

Bajo el mostrador, Bella le dio un pisotón a su amiga, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Ay!

-Edward, me reuniré contigo enseguida. Espérame fuera.

Él las miró con cara rara, pero se encogió de hombros.

-He aparcado al final de la calle.

La puerta apenas se había cerrado cuando Alice abrió la boca...

-¡No! -la interrumpió Bella-. No lo digas.

-¿Por qué no? Sería perfecto. ¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de un hombre como Edward y no querer acostarte con él? Es incomprensible.

Bella saltó del taburete, sacó el móvil de su bolso y lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. Y la idea de buscar a un extraño para quedarme embarazada... es repulsiva. No puedo hacerlo, Alice. Tendremos que pensar en alguna otra solución.

Las chicas que estaban buscando sujetadores se acercaron entonces.

-¿No era ése Edward Cullen, el saxofonista? -preguntó una de ellas, dejando un sujetador rosa sobre el mostrador.

Admiradoras. Uf.

-El mismo -dijo Bella.

La que hablaba le dio un codazo a la otra.

-Ya te dije que era él. Jo, está buenísimo.

Bella levantó los ojos al cielo.

-¿Queréis una vela aromática?

-Te he visto en el bar donde toca -siguió la chica-. Siempre estás sentada en la primera fila. ¿Es tu novio?

-Bueno, es que no podemos decir nada -son rió Alice, conspiradora-. Aún no es oficial.

-No se lo contaremos a nadie. ¿Verdad que no?

Su amiga asintió, entusiasmada.

-No se lo contaremos a nadie. Te lo prometo.

-Bueno, si lo prometéis... -dijo Alice, incli nándose un poco-. Están prometidos. Van a ca sarse en primavera.

-¿De verdad? -a la chica del sujetador no pa reció hacerle mucha gracia-. Qué suerte tienes.

Bella sonrió.

-Le diré que me he encontrado con dos de sus fans. Le hará ilusión.

De eso nada. A pesar de su popularidad, Edward siempre sería el mismo. Lo de las fans le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Podrías presentarnos -insistió la chica-. Así le pediríamos un autógrafo.

-O un mechón de pelo -murmuró Alice.

Bella se mordió el carrillo para evitar una carcajada.

-Seguro que podríamos arreglarlo -dijo, guardando el sujetador en una caja-. Volved cuando queráis.

Cuando las dientas salieron, Alice hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Jo, qué pesadas son las fans.

-Y tú no deberías contar tonterías.

-¿Por qué no? Era una broma. Y sobre el asunto del sexo...

-No -la interrumpió Bella-. No vamos a ha blar más del tema.

-Venga...

-No. Me voy, volveré dentro de un rato -dijo, abriendo la puerta-. Llámame al móvil si pasa algo.

-Piénsatelo -insistió Alice-. ¡Edward sería per fecto!

Bella estaba despidiéndose de la bocazas de su amiga y, al volverse, chocó contra un sólido torso masculino.

-¡Eh! ¡Qué prisas! -sonrió Edward.

La puerta se cerró entonces, golpeándola en el trasero y empujándola hacia él. Bella apoyó una mano en su torso y, por primera vez, se per cató de que era un torso duro, lleno de múscu los. La repentina imagen que apareció en su mente, es decir lo que Edward y ella tendrían que hacer para tener un niño, hizo que sintiera un escalofrío.

Ella nunca había pensado en Edward de esa forma... Todo era culpa de Alice, se dijo.

Pero no podían hacerlo. Imposible.

-¿Para qué soy perfecto? -preguntó él enton ces, tomándola del brazo.

¿Lo había oído? Horror.

Edward tenía unas manos grandes y fuertes, pero el roce era sorprendentemente delicado. Y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartarse.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban en medio de la acera, interrumpiendo el paso. Y se dio cuenta también de que sentía calor no sólo en el brazo, sino en otras zonas de su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien. Vámonos.

-¿Para qué sería perfecto? -insistió él.

-Para nada -contestó Bella. Sentía las gotas de sudor cayendo por su escote... Debía haber más de cuarenta grados en la calle, pero el sol no tenía la culpa. Sin duda, Alice había conse guido su propósito. Si hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada...

-Después de diecisiete años, sé cuándo estás mintiendo -sonrió Edward-. Venga, dímelo.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

—¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-Bella, ¿por qué te has puesto colorada?

Por favor...

-Venga, date prisa -lo interrumpió ella, casi corriendo hacia el jeep. Como Edward le sacaba una cabeza, no tenía ningún problema para seguirla, mientras a ella estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

-No voy a dejar de preguntar, así que será mejor que me lo digas.

-No puedo.

Él pestañeó con esas pestañas que serían la envidia de cualquier mujer.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor, Bella, por fa...

Estaba segura de que seguiría incordiándola hasta que se lo dijera, de modo que...

-Venga, dímelo. ¿Para qué sería perfecto?

-Sexo, Edward -dijo ella por fin-. Alice cree que serías perfecto para un revolcón.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo una nueva historia :D<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Juegos de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Dos<em>

¿Sexo?

Edward caminaba hacia el parque en asombrado silencio. ¿Alice pensaba que él sería perfecto para un revolcón? A él no le iban las relaciones formales, pero un revolcón, así, en frío...

—Ya te lo advertí —suspiró ella al ver su cara—. Pero como te has puesto tan pesado...

De nuevo, se había dejado llevar por la curio sidad, pero algún día aprendería a no meter las narices donde no debía, pensó. ¿Cuántas veces, de niño, su curiosa naturaleza provocó que su padre le pegara con el cinturón?

Cuando llegaron al parque, fueron cami nando automáticamente hasta el roble que ha bía al lado de la fuente. Bajo un palio de hojas y ramas, él extendió la manta y dejó en el suelo la nevera portátil. Después, se quitó la camisa, hizo una pelota con ella y apoyó la cabeza.

Bella se sentó a su lado, apartándose el largo pelo castaño de la cara.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Es que no sé qué decir.

Bella arrugó el ceño y él levantó los ojos al cielo. No quería herir sus sentimientos... pero, ¿Alice?

-Alice es muy agradable y sé que sois muy buenas amigas, pero... no es mi tipo.

-¿Alice? -repitió ella. Entonces soltó una car cajada.

Bella tenía una risa musical y a él le encan taba hacerla reír, le gustaba verla feliz. Aunque estaría bien saber de qué demonios se estaba riendo.

-¿Te importaría compartir la broma?

-¿Crees que Alice quiere acostarse contigo?

-¿No es eso?

Bella volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-No te preocupes, Edward. Alice no quiere acos tarse contigo. Hablaba hipotéticamente.

—Ah, bueno. Pues supongo... que me siento halagado.

Lo que realmente quería saber y nunca se atrevería a preguntar era qué pensaba ella. Y por qué habían estado hablando de ese tema. ¿Bella habría pensado alguna vez en él como hombre y no como amigo?

No. Imposible. Mejor decirse que era imposi ble que albergar absurdas esperanzas. Edward ha bía aprendido a no esperar algo que nunca iba a ocurrir. Especialmente «eso».

Él no estaba destinado a casarse y tener hijos. Si lo hiciera, lo lamentaría siempre. Aunque si las cosas fueran diferentes...

Pero las cosas no eran diferentes. Nunca lo serían y de vez en cuando tenía que recordarse eso a sí mismo.

Edward abrió la nevera portátil y sacó dos sándwiches, una ensalada de patata y dos refrescos.

-¿De atún o de pollo?

-No deberías ir por ahí medio desnudo -dijo Bella, tomando el sándwich de pollo—. Todas las chicas del parque te están mirando.

Edward miró alrededor y notó que varios pares de ojos femeninos estaban clavados en él. Pero cuando se volvió hacia Bella comprobó que ella estaba muy ocupada quitando la cebolla de su sándwich.

Sonriendo, tiró de la manga de su blusa, pre guntándose cómo no se derretía con aquel ca lor. Por razones que nunca entendería, Bella siempre escondía sus voluptuosas curvas bajo metros de tela.

-Me pondré algo si tú te quitas algo.

—Eres muy gracioso.

-Lo digo en serio. Tienes un cuerpo muy bo nito. ¿Por qué vas siempre tan tapada?

-Créeme, si tú tuvieras el cuerpo que yo tengo también irías tapado.

—A muchos hombres les gustan las mujeres voluptuosas.

«¿A ti te gustan las mujeres voluptuosas?», le habría gustado preguntar. Pero no lo hizo. Para empezar, porque sabía que le gustaban al tas, rubias y flacas, la antítesis de ella misma, que era bajita, morena y llena de curvas. Y se gundo, porque daba igual. Edward era su mejor amigo, su colega. Él no la miraba como a una mujer.

-A lo mejor a mí no me gustan los hombres a los que les gustan las mujeres con curvas.

Sabía exactamente a qué clase de hombre le gustaban las mujeres como ella: la clase de hombre que sólo busca sexo. La clase de hom bre que su madre solía llevar a casa. La clase de hombre que, cuando se cansaba de su ma dre, se volvía hacia ella. Una adolescente. Aun que ninguno la había tocado nunca, sus mira das eran suficiente como para que se sintiera sucia.

Quizá su madre podía vivir así, pero ella no; ella nunca sería ese tipo de mujer.

Al otro lado del parque oyó las risas de los ni ños y se obligó a sí misma a no mirar. Ella no po dría acostarse con un extraño. Tendría que aceptarlo y ahorrar lo suficiente para someterse al proceso de fecundación artificial o para adop tar un niño. Hasta entonces no habría niños en su vida. Y si no podía pagarlo o el proceso de fe cundación no funcionaba, tendría que aceptar que no iba a ser madre. Así de sencillo.

La posibilidad era como un cuchillo en su co razón y, por un momento, estuvo segura de que se le estaba rompiendo.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa, estás llorando?

Edward alargó la mano para tocar su cara y, aver gonzada, ella se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-Lo siento. Lo decía de broma. No quería he rir tus sentimientos.

-No has sido tú. Es que... hoy tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Ya sabes, lo de los niños.

Él se dio un golpe en la frente.

-El especialista en fertilidad. Se me había ol vidado. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—No parece que vaya a pasar pronto —mur muró Bella, dejando caer las lágrimas-. Pero da igual, no te preocupes.

Edward había aprendido tras años de experien cia que soledad era lo último que Bella dese aba en un momento como aquél. Tenía la mala costumbre de darle mil vueltas a las cosas hasta que acababa deprimiéndose.

-Ven aquí.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos verdes llenos de pena.

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-No, no estás bien. Sé lo que significa para ti tener un hijo -dijo Edward, acariciando su pelo. Bella lloraba, dejando que las lágrimas roda sen por su rostro y cayeran sobre su torso, hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. La sensación era casi... erótica.

¿Erótica? Edward se sintió como un gusano. Su amiga necesitaba consuelo, un hombro sobre el que llorar. Tener pensamientos impuros tenía una excusa en el instituto cuando se le salían las hormonas por las orejas... y a ella empezaban a crecerle los pechos. Desde entonces, había con seguido contener sus impulsos. Casi siempre, al menos. Aunque, de vez en cuando, se permitía alguna fantasía, por ejemplo imaginar lo que escondía debajo de la ropa. Bella era propietaria de una tienda de lencería, de modo que debía llevar ropa interior muy sexy. La imaginaba con algo de encaje rojo. O mejor, negro.

La repentina excitación que provocó esa ima gen lo dejó sin aliento. No era el momento de pensar en encaje negro... Pero nunca había no tado lo suave que era su pelo o cuánto le gus taba tenerla apretada contra su pecho.

Nunca había tenido tan cerca la curva de sus pechos...

Un momento. No iba a pensar en sus pechos.

Aunque eran difíciles de ignorar aplastados como estaban contra su torso. Y se dio cuenta en tonces de que había bajado las manos, de que es taba acariciándola como no debía acariciarla...

Ella eligió ese momento para apartarse y sa car un pañuelo del bolsillo. Afortunadamente.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo, sonándose la nariz-. Supongo que me hacía falta un desahogo.

-Desahógate todo lo que quieras. Para eso es toy aquí.

-Vaya, te he mojado -murmuró Bella, se cándole con el pañuelo. Pero cuando llegó a la cinturilla del pantalón, Edward dio un respingo.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Perdona.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, incómodos. Hasta que Bella rompió a llorar de nuevo.

A Edward se le rompía el corazón de verla así. Si alguien merecía ser feliz, ésa era su amiga...

Abandonando todo pensamiento inapropiado, Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, cariño. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

«Podrías acostarte conmigo». Bella se pre guntó cuál sería su reacción si se lo pedía. ¿Se quedaría sorprendido, intrigado? ¿Le daría un ataque de risa histérica?

Probablemente lo último. Pero no tenía sen tido especular porque no iba a pasar. Nunca tendría valor para preguntarle. No tendría valor para soportar el rechazo.

-El problema es que no tengo suficiente di nero ahorrado -dijo, apoyando la cara en su hombro-. He pensado hipotecar la tienda, pero si quiero tener un niño no puedo poner en peli gro mi seguridad económica.

-Si pudiera, te dejaría el dinero -suspiró Edward-. Pero producir el CD me está costando todo lo que tengo.

-No te preocupes, ya se solucionará.

Bella sentía la caricia de su pelo en la cara, olía su colonia y los caramelos que comía por cajas desde que dejó de fumar. ¿Era su imagina ción o aquel día no dejaban de tocarse? O quizá siempre se habían tocado tanto y aquel día le parecía diferente. No sólo diferente... agrada ble.

Demasiado agradable.

-Lo que me da rabia es que si juntáramos nuestro dinero podríamos hacer una de las dos cosas sin problema... aunque no las dos.

-Y yo podría quedarme embarazada si encontrase a un hombre... -Bella se dio cuenta de su error antes de terminar la frase, pero era dema siado tarde.

-¿Un hombre?

Ella se miró entonces la muñeca.

-Huy, mira qué tarde es.

Edward notó, divertido, que no llevaba reloj.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Tengo que volver a la tienda. Alice segura mente me necesita.

Mientras Edward la observaba guardar el sándwich en la nevera, casi sin tocar, todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

-Cuando entré en la tienda, ¿de qué estabais hablando Alice y tú?

-Ya sabes. De sexo -dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

-¿Y por qué hablabais de eso?

-Por nada -contestó Bella, intentando le vantarse. Pero Edward se lo impidió.

-Has vuelto a ponerte colorada. ¿Estabas ha blando de quedarte embarazada?

Ella asintió, mordiéndose los labios.

El corazón de Edward empezó a latir acelerado.

-¿Eso era a lo que Alice se refería cuando dijo que yo era perfecto?

No lo podía creer cuando vio que Bella asentía con la cabeza. ¿Dejarla embarazada? Alice pensaba que era perfecto, ¿pero qué pen saba ella? ¿Qué pensaba él?

Había una evidente ventaja en la situación... acostarse con Bella. Eso sólo sería suficiente. Sin embargo, Edward había decidido tiempo atrás que no tendría hijos porque sería un padre ho rrible y un marido peor. Pero Bella no estaba buscando un marido, se recordó a sí mismo. Sólo quería un hijo.

¿Su hijo?

-Lo sé -rió ella, nerviosa-. Le dije a Alice que era una tontería. ¿Tú y yo teniendo un niño? Qué bobada.

-Sí, ya -asintió él, confuso y desilusionado. O Bella pensaba que no era suficientemente bueno como para ser el padre de su hijo o la idea de hacer el amor con él le resultaba repul siva.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, seguramente era lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, era una idea absurda.

-¿Nos vamos? -preguntó ella entonces, ner viosa.

-Sí, claro -contestó Edward, poniéndose la ca misa.

Volvieron a la tienda en silencio v, cuando lle garon, Bella se volvió, cortada.

-Esto no va a cambiar nuestra relación, ¿ver dad? Ya sabes, lo del niño...

Edward no pensaba tomarlo como algo perso nal. Y tampoco podía culparla por pensar que él no sería un buen padre. Después de todo, Bella lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Sabes cuántas mujeres se me han acercado después de un concierto para pedirme un hijo? -intentó bromear-. Estoy acostumbrado.

-Entonces, ¿no ha pasado nada?

-Nada.

Bella iba a abrir la puerta del jeep, pero se volvió de nuevo.

-Porque sería muy raro. Ya sabes, tú y yo... juntos.

-Sí. Muy raro.

-No digo malo, sólo extraño. Lo cambiaría todo.

-Desde luego que sí -suspiró él. Posible mente para mejor.

O no. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Lo importante era que sin Bella no tendría a nadie. Y no estaba preparado para poner en pe ligro su amistad.

-¿Tocas esta noche?

-A las nueve y media. Si quieres, vendré a buscarte. Me pilla de camino. Y esta noche va mos a tocar canciones nuevas.

-Muy bien.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un sí -sonrió Bella, saliendo del jeep. Se volvió de nuevo, como si fuera a decir algo, pero sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

Edward oyó sonar las campanitas de la tienda, sin poder evitar la sensación de que, a pesar de todo, algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Definitivamente.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia :D<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

el primer capi solo tuvo 2 reviews =(

no les gusta? sino me dicen la puedo kitar

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Juegos de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Tres<em>

-Bella, Edward acaba de llegar -la llamó Alice-. ¿Estás lista?

Llevándose una mano al vientre, Bella guardó los recibos del día y cerró la caja.

-Enseguida salgo.

Edward asomó entonces la cabeza en la tras tienda.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Ella se secó el sudor de la frente.

-No, estaré lista enseguida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida.

-Cosas de mujeres. Pero no me pasa nada grave.

Edward asintió. No era la primera vez que la veía doblada por el dolor y tampoco sería la última.

-Si no te encuentras bien, quédate en casa. No tienes que venir al bar esta noche.

—Se me pasará enseguida. Dile a Alice que ahora salgo.

Bella tomó un frasco de aspirinas del cajón, esperando que se le pasara el dolor. Pero cada re gla era un recordatorio de que se quedaba sin tiempo. Sólo podría aguantar un par de meses más antes de tener que someterse a la operación.

**23**

-Bella, ha venido alguien a verte -dijo Alice entonces, asomando de nuevo la cabeza.

-¿Le has dicho que hemos cerrado?

-Sí, pero dice que es personal.

—¿Quién es?

-No lo sé. Un hombre... con su hija, creo.

Un hombre con su... no, no podía ser. Bella cerró los ojos. «Por favor no, aquella noche no», rezó en silencio.

Pero cuando salió de la trastienda vio que, por supuesto, era él. Siempre aparecía cuando menos ganas tenía de verlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha bía pasado? ¿Un año, un año y medio?

Alto y guapo, parecía tener muchos menos de cincuenta y dos años y la única pista de su verdadera edad eran las sienes plateadas. La mujer que iba colgada de su brazo llevaba un vestido rojo que podría describirse como «lige ramente provocativo». Y seguramente se col gaba de su brazo por miedo a romperse un tobi llo con esos tacones de doce centímetros.

-Hola, Bella -la saludó él, mirando alrede dor con gesto de desprecio.

Bella intentó que el rechazo no la molestase, pero no podía evitarlo. Dentro de ella seguía vi viendo la niña que siempre intentaba agradarlo.

-Hola, Charlie.

—Quiero presentarte a Jessica.

-Encantada de conocerte por fin, Bella. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

«Seguro que sí», pensó ella, estrechando su mano. Sabía que a Charlie le gustaban jóvenes, pero aquello era obsceno. Jessica no podía tener más de veinte años.

-No sé si te acuerdas de mi amigo Edward y de mi socia, Alice Brandon. Alice, te presento a Charlie Swan, mi padre.

Charlie los saludó con un movimiento de ca beza.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo es el gran día?

Jessica miró a Charlie, sorprendida.

—¿Se lo has dicho?

Bella señaló el diamante que la joven lle vaba en el dedo.

-No me ha dicho nada, pero eso me ha dado una pista. ¿Por qué matrimonio vas, Charlie, el quinto o el sexto?

Él apretó los dientes.

-Sabes perfectamente que Lauren fue mi cuarta mujer, de modo que Jessica será la quinta.

-Nunca se sabe -sonrió Bella-. Pensé que a lo mejor te habías casado con otra sin avisarme.

-Charl y yo queríamos invitarte a cenar para celebrar nuestro compromiso -dijo Jessica.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién ha sido la idea?

Jessica miró a su prometido, nerviosa.

-Pues... de los dos.

Mentía fatal, la pobre. Bella sabía que su pa dre no se habría ofrecido voluntariamente ni bajo tortura, pero no había razón para ser gro sera con ella.

-Lo siento, pero esta noche tengo planes. Gracias por la invitación.

-Vendrás a la boda, ¿verdad?

Ella nunca había ido a «las bodas» de su pa dre... desde la segunda, cuando su madre la mandó a la iglesia con un vestido viejo y sus za patos más gastados. Quería que todos los invita dos vieran que Charlie Swan no se preocupaba por su hija, sin pensar en lo mortificada que se sentiría ella.

-Tu padre no te quiere -solía decirle-. Sólo se quiere a sí mismo.

Pero a Bella no se le escapaba que el arma rio de su madre estaba lleno de vestidos de di seño. Y que cuando ella necesitaba dinero para ropa o para las actividades del colegio, el pozo siempre estaba seco.

-Nos casamos el dieciocho de agosto -siguió diciendo Jessica-. Tienes que venir.

-No creo que pueda...

-Significaría mucho para nosotros -insistió la joven—. Por favor, Bella.

La pena que le daba la chica superó al sen tido común. La pobre parecía tan agradable...

—Muy bien, iré.

-¡Qué bien! -exclamó Jessica. Su padre, sin em bargo, permanecía serio-. Te enviaremos una invitación.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo Charlie entonces-. Hemos reservado mesa para las nueve y media.

-Encantada de conocerte -dijo Jessica, estre chando de nuevo su mano-. Espero que volva mos a vernos pronto.

-Cuídate, Bella -murmuró su padre, incó modo.

-Encantada de conoceros, Alice y Edward -se des pidió la alegre Jessica, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Jolines, qué momento más tenso -suspiró Alice.

-Muy tenso -asintió Edward-. En una escala del uno al diez, yo diría que ha sido un once.

-Tu padre es guapísimo, por cierto.

Bella tomó su bolso y sacó las llaves.

-Y él lo sabe.

-¿De verdad piensas ir a la boda? -preguntó su socia.

-La verdad es que siento un poco de curiosi dad.

Salieron los tres a la calle y Bella se volvió para cerrar la puerta de la tienda.

-Tu familia es tan escandalosa... Te envidio. Yo tengo una familia católica aburridísima.

Se dirigían los tres hacia el bar y, como cada viernes por la noche, las calles estaban llenas de gente.

-Pues te aseguro que tener una familia como la mía no es nada divertido -suspiró Bella.

Edward asintió, en silencio. Habiendo crecido en una familia disfuncional como la suya, nadie tenía que explicarle el concepto.

Cuando llegaron al bar, el camarero los llevó a su mesa, frente al escenario.

-Nos vemos después de la actuación -dijo Edward, antes de desaparecer, seguido, como siem pre por una corte de admiradoras.

Distraída por la visita de su padre, Bella apenas se había fijado en él. Aunque, bajo las luces del bar, estaba guapísimo. Bueno, era guapí simo. Y había muchas cosas que aumentaban su atractivo: el pelo, que siempre llevaba un poco despeinado, la nariz ligeramente torcida... una herida de guerra debida a las palizas de su pa dre. Y, sobre todo, su sonrisa. Edward sonreía como un niño tímido.

Cuando se volvió, sonriéndole de esa forma, a Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Y Alice, que estaba atenta a todo, le dio un co dazo.

-¿Qué?

-Edward está guapo esta noche, ¿eh?

Bella se puso colorada.

-Sí, no está mal.

-¿Necesitas un pañuelo?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque se te está cayendo la baba.

Bella no se molestó en negarlo porque su amiga la conocía mejor que nadie. Afortunada mente, una camarera apareció en ese momento para preguntarles qué querían tomar.

Unos minutos después, Edward subió al escenario para presentar a la banda y Bella se dejó envol ver por la deliciosa música de jazz. Mientras to caba, él la miró a los ojos y tuvo la sensación irra cional, absurda, de que eran las dos únicas personas allí. Que sólo estaba tocando para ella. Nunca lo había oído tocar tan apasionadamente.

La actuación duró cuarenta minutos y cuando terminó, Bella se sentía rara, nerviosa, sin sa ber qué hacer. Los aplausos la devolvieron a la realidad. La música había emocionado a todo el público. Aunque Edward sólo la miraba a ella...

Después de dar las gracias, él se abrió paso en tre un montón de admiradoras y, cuando ter minó de firmar autógrafos, se dirigió a la mesa. Brlla se levantó para felicitarlo, pero una rubia alta que estaba sentada detrás de ella le dio un empujón y se pegó a Edward como una sanguijuela para decirle algo al oído. Él soltó una carcajada y guardó en el bolsillo la tarjeta que la rubia aca baba de darle. Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que no la había estado mirando a ella...

No, había estado mirando a la rubia.

Qué corte.

¿Era tonta o qué? ¿Por qué había empezado a creer que Edward podía mirarla como algo más que una amiga? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que podría ser el padre de su hijo?

Aunque hubiese querido negarlo, algo había ocurrido entre ellos aquel día. Algo había cam biado y era imposible volver atrás. Y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Edward, sentándose a su lado-. Cada día se ponen más agresivas.

-Pobrecito -bromeó Alice.

Conteniendo lágrimas de humillación, Bella tomó su bolso y se levantó.

-Tengo que irme a casa.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Edward. Esperaba que se quedase un rato para ver si la conexión que habían experimentado mientras tocaba era real o no-. ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más?

29

-Estoy agotada.

-¿Te importa si yo me quedo? -preguntó Alice-. ¿O quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-No, quédate.

-Yo te acompañaré -dijo Edward, levantándose.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Ya, pero no quiero que vuelvas sola a casa.

-Que lo paséis bien -sonrió Alice. Por su tono, sabía exactamente lo que Edward estaba pen sando. Lo que llevaba todo el día pensando.

Cuando salía del bar vio a la productora que insistía en que firmase un contrato con él y que, en ese momento, le hizo un gesto de «llámame».

Edward le había dicho que prefería producir su disco con una productora independiente, pero ella no dejaba de insistir. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero estaba dispuesto a no re nunciar a los derechos de propiedad intelec tual. Era su música y la grabaría como quisiera.

Aunque se ganaba la vida como músico de es tudio y disfrutaba de su trabajo, escribir cancio nes era su verdadera pasión.

El aire de la noche era pesado y agobiante, pero la temperatura había bajado un poco y una ligera brisa lo hacía soportable.

Edward se acercó a Bella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Lo habían hecho muchas veces, pero aquella noche era diferente. Aquella no che respiraba el aroma de su pelo, sentía el oca sional roce de sus caderas...

Bella, sin embargo, no parecía notar nada. Iba mirando hacia delante, pensativa.

-¿Qué te ha parecido la actuación?

-Me ha gustado mucho. Eran canciones nue vas, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió con la cabeza, decepcionado. De modo que no había sentido nada; seguramente ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a él; estaría mi rando al vacío, pensando en sus cosas. Y él había creído...

Se prometió a sí mismo que lo de aquella tarde en el parque no cambiaría nada entre ellos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el asunto. No podía dejar de hacerse la pregunta: ¿podría traer un hijo al mundo y después abandonarlo?

Aunque no lo abandonaría. Como amigo de Bella, siempre estaría a su lado y sería parte de su vida. Aunque lo suficientemente lejos como para no hacerle daño. Sería como tener una fa milia, sin tenerla.

Podría llevarlo al zoo, al circo, enseñarle a ju gar al fútbol... si era un niño. El nunca tendría que saber la verdad. Al menos, hasta que fuese mayor. Incluso entonces sería mejor que no su piera quién era su padre. ¿Qué niño querría sa ber que tenía un abuelo alcohólico y agresivo y un tío que estaba en la cárcel? Sería una carga terrible para él.

Además, podría meter dinero en una cuenta para pagar la universidad y, por supuesto, si Bella necesitaba ayuda económica o alguien que cuidase del niño, él estaría ahí siempre. Podría enseñarle música... Si alguien se hubiera to mado la molestia de educarlo, de darse cuenta de su potencial, ¿quién sabe dónde habría lle gado? Y el niño de Bella tendría lo mejor.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea.

Pero intentó olvidarlo, intentó no hacer caso a la vocecita que le decía: «hazlo». Después de todo, se lo debía a Bella por tantos años de amistad.

Pero no era capaz. Además, ¿aceptaría Bella? ¿Lo consideraría aceptable como padre de su hijo?

-Estaba pensando... -empezó a decir ella en tonces-. ¿Te apetece ir a la boda conmigo? Me hará falta un poco de apoyo moral.

-Como tú quieras.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Bella sacó las lla ves del bolso.

—Gracias por acompañarme. ¿Quieres subir?

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Aquélla era su oportunidad.

—Sí, claro. Además, quería hablar contigo.

-Muy bien.

Cuando llegaron a su piso, la puerta del apar tamento de al lado se abrió un poco y Edward vio... un ojo.

-Soy yo, señor Newton.

—La mano.

Obedientemente, Bella alargó la mano y el hombre le puso en ella un rayador de queso.

-La otra... Ah, bien. De acuerdo.

Cuando el señor Newton pareció conven cerse de que todo era normal, guardó el raya dor de queso.

-Hay que tener cuidado. Lo he visto en las noticias. Pueden cambiar de forma y parecer humanos.

-¿Otra vez ha estado viendo Expediente X, señor Newton?

-No, lo he visto en las noticias de las once. Hay que tener la puerta cerrada con llave -insis tió el hombre, antes de cerrar-. No se puede confiar en nadie -lo oyeron decir desde el pasi llo.

—Ese tío está para que lo encierren —dijo Edward.

-Es inofensivo. Además, su hija paga el alqui ler todos los meses y, mientras viva a mi lado, no tengo que instalar una alarma -sonrió Bella, dejándose caer en el sofá—. ¿De qué querías que hablásemos?

Edward respiró profundamente para darse valor.

-De lo que ha pasado hoy, en el parque.

El corazón de Bella empezó a latir, acele rado.

—Yo también he estado pensando en eso.

-Pues yo no he podido pensar en otra cosa.

-Ni yo.

-¿Me he vuelto loco o algo ha cambiado en tre nosotros?

Ella no quería que las cosas cambiaran, pero no podía negar que había algo diferente. De modo que asintió con la cabeza.

-En ese caso, creo que Alice tiene razón. Yo debería ser el padre de tu hijo.

* * *

><p>tutu, tutu, tutu...k opinan de lo k dijo ed<p>

bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia :D

espero ke les haya gustado

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	4. Chapter 4

**Juegos de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Cuatro<em>

Bella levantó la cabeza de golpe.

-¿Perdona?

-He estado pensando en ello todo el día y he llegado a la conclusión de que yo sería perfecto como padre de tu hijo.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta. La idea de te ner un hijo con Edward le pareció absurda cuando Alice la sugirió, pero era él el que estaba diciéndolo. Y mirándola como si lo dijera en serio.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Por qué no? No queríamos dejar de ser amigos o que nuestra relación fuera diferente... pero resulta que ya es diferente.

Era cierto. Se encontraban raros, se miraban de otra forma. Y aquélla podría ser la última oportunidad de tener un hijo antes de que sus problemas se agravasen.

-Mira -siguió Edward- tú quieres tener un hijo sin marido y sin pareja, ¿no?

-Desde luego.

-Yo no quiero formar una familia, Bella. Y no vas a encontrar muchos hombres dispuestos a renunciar a sus derechos de paternidad, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No dudo de que cumplirías tu palabra. Pero estamos hablando de un niño, Edwad. ¿Lo entien des?

-Claro que lo entiendo. Tú serás una madre estupenda, cariño. Te mereces esa oportunidad.

-A lo mejor no me he expresado bien. Esta mos hablando de sexo, Edward. Tú y yo, juntos.

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿Que no me encuentras atractivo?

Ella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-No es eso. ¿Qué mujer no te encontraría atractivo?

—Sé que mis genes no son precisamente los mejores...

-Tus genes no son el problema. Yo me senti ría orgullosa de tener un hijo contigo, Edward —dijo Bella, tomando su mano—. Mi único miedo es... esto que destroce nuestra amistad.

-Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Siempre lo has sido y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

Nunca lo había visto tan serio, ni tan sincero. Hacía que todo pareciese tan simple...

Quizá demasiado simple.

-Pero debes entender que... en fin, que no es cuestión de una noche. Podría tardar meses en quedar embarazada. Un año incluso. Eso si me quedo embarazada.

Él asintió solemnemente.

-Entiendo. Y me parece bien.

—Y tendríamos que establecer unas reglas para... no confundir las cosas. Esto va a cambiarlo todo, Edward.

-Yo creo que lo de poner reglas es buena idea.

-¿Puedes prometerme que, pase lo que pase, esto no dañará nuestra amistad?

-Te lo prometo. Quiero hacer esto por ti, de verdad.

Edward lo había prometido, pero ¿podía hacerlo ella? Sin embargo, sabía en su corazón que la de cisión estaba tomada. No tenía ninguna duda.

-Muy bien. Vamos a hacerlo.

Bella dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y sacó un cuaderno y un bolígrafo verde de entre los cojines del sofá.

-¿Estás listo?

Edward asintió.

-¿Puedo poner yo la primera regla?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras anotaba: uno) en el cuaderno. Afortunadamente, habían dejado de temblarle las manos. Excitación, miedo, angustia, alegría... no recordaba haber sentido nunca tantas emociones.

-Tenemos que ser totalmente sinceros el uno con el otro. Incluso sobre cosas que podrían ha cernos sentir incómodos.

-Muy bien, regla número uno: sinceridad. Y creo que la regla número dos debería ser que sólo lo haremos... cuando...

Edward levantó las manos.

-Un momento. Antes de seguir adelante, de beríamos establecer qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa, te perdiste ese capítulo en la clase de ciencias naturales?

-Muy graciosa. No, lo que quiero decir es que deberíamos saber cómo llamarlo. «Sexo», «ha cerlo», «acostarnos»... hay mil maneras de nom brarlo y deberíamos elegir una.

Su relajada actitud no tranquilizaba a Bella. Parecía demasiado relajado, como si hiciera aquello todos los días.

-¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamarlo?

-Decir que es sólo sexo parece demasiado frío... considerando cuál es el objetivo. Cuando mires al niño y recuerdes cómo fue concebido, quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo.

Bella tragó saliva.

-Es un detalle.

-Quiero hacer esto bien. Te tengo mucho ca riño y quiero pensar que tú también me lo tienes.

-Sabes que es así.

-Entonces, creo que deberíamos decir «ha cer el amor», si te parece. Aunque no estemos enamorados, nos queremos, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Muy bien, lo llamaremos hacer el amor.

-Listo. Regla número tres.

-Sólo deberíamos... hacer el amor cuando yo esté ovulando. Ya sabes, ésa es la única razón para que lo hagamos.

Bella casi podría jurar que había visto un brillo de desilusión en sus ojos.

-Sí, buena idea.

-Regla número cuatro: deberíamos decidir dónde haremos el amor y acordar que, después, cada uno se irá a su casa. Nada de dormir jun tos. Eso complicaría las cosas.

-Como supongo que haremos el amor de no che, lo mejor sería hacerlo aquí -dijo Edward-. No quiero que tengas que volver a casa sola.

-Me parece bien -asintió Bella-. Regla nú mero cinco... y ésta piénsatela bien porque el asunto podría durar un año. No podemos acos tarnos con otras personas mientras dure el acuerdo. No es que no confíe en ti, pero con to das las enfermedades que hay por ahí... no puedo arriesgarme. Vamos a hacer el amor sin protección.

-¿Puedo salir con otras mujeres?

Bella intentó que no le doliese la pregunta. La había esperado, especialmente después de ver a la rubia del bar, pero...

-No veo por qué no. Mientras no te acuestes con ellas.

-Muy bien. De acuerdo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que estoy seguro. Sé que todo el mundo piensa que voy de cama en cama, pero no es verdad. Además, cuando lo hago siempre uso preservativo.

-Te creo.

—Y eso nos lleva a la siguiente regla: no con társelo a nadie.

Bella asintió, muy seria. Edward no quería que nadie supiera que se acostaban juntos. Eso no debería sorprenderla. Después de todo, tenía que proteger su reputación. Y eso sí le dolía un poco.

-Si te parece lo mejor...

-Hasta que decidas qué vas a contarle al niño cuando sea mayor, deberíamos mantener esto en secreto. En mi trabajo, estas cosas se comen tan... ya sabes.

Bella se sintió como una boba. Ella se lo ha bía tomado como algo personal, pero Edward sólo estaba pensando en el niño.

-Cuando llegue el momento, habrá que tomar otras decisiones. Ya sabes, cuando el niño pre gunte dónde está su padre... Ésa será la fase dos.

-Muy bien. Estamos en la regla número siete —murmuró Bella, tomando un sorbo de vino—. A ver cómo te lo digo...

-Sinceridad -le recordó Edward.

-Es importante que no... en fin, que no bus ques placer solitario durante las dos semanas previas a mi ovulación. Para que no disminuya el recuento de espermatozoides. Cuanto más esperma, más posibilidades hay de que me quede embarazada.

—Dos semanas, ¿eh?

-Eso es lo que dicen los médicos. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Sobreviviré -sonrió Edward-. Supongo que la misma regla se aplica para ti.

-Pues... no lo sé.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Era una broma, tonta. Si quieres hacerlo, adelante. Quizá, para compensar mis dos sema nas de celibato, me dejarías mirar.

-Edward!

-Era una broma. Relájate.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Perdona. Es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

-No deberías estarlo. Somos amigos y hemos hecho casi de todo juntos. ¿Te pones nerviosa cuando vamos a merendar al parque?

-No.

-¿Te pones nerviosa cuando vamos al cine?

-Claro que no.

—Pues intenta ver esto como algo que hacen dos amigos, nada más.

¿Amigos que se acuestan juntos? Ella nunca ha bía tenido un amigo así. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo, ta pándose los ojos, apagando la luz? ¿Y sí él quería hacer el amor apasionadamente y ella no sabía darle placer? No quería decepcionarlo después de hacerle pasar dos semanas... en blanco.

Y lo peor de todo, ¿y si al verla desnuda se le quitaban las ganas?

Edward se sentó a su lado en el sofá y Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular los ner vios. Se habían sentado juntos innumerables ve ces en los últimos diez años, pero aquella vez era diferente.

Tenía que relajarse, tenía que portarse como siempre, se dijo. De modo que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Ya está? -preguntó Edward.

-Creo que lo tenemos todo solucionado. Y, de todas formas, podemos añadir alguna nueva regla más tarde.

—Tenemos siete. Es un buen número.

Sí, quizá tendrían suerte y concebiría du rante el primer mes.

-Edward, quiero que sepas cuánto te lo agra dezco.

-Ya lo sé -sonrió él, apretando su mano-. Y estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien.

-Yo también. Aunque tengo que hacerte otra pregunta.

—Dime —dijo Edward, con una de esas sonrisas que provocaría desmayos en cualquier mujer.

-¿Cuándo empezarnos a hacerlo?

Edward se apoyó en la consola del estudio e hizo una mueca cuando su entrepierna rozó la es quina de metal.

Había estado soñando con Bella otra vez... soñando que hacían el amor. Desde que ella empezó a comprobar lo de su ovulación, no pensaba en otra cosa.

Se imaginaba haciéndolo con ella en el sofá, en la encimera de la cocina, en la trastienda del bar... Incluso sobre la consola del estudio de grabación. Bella sobre la consola, desnuda... Esa era su fantasía favorita y la que lo había de jado en aquella incómoda situación.

La tensión en su entrepierna empezaba a alcanzar un nivel insoportable. No había fanta seado tanto desde que estaba en el instituto, cuando el placer físico... al menos con otra per sona, seguía siendo algo misterioso.

En realidad, no hacía el amor todos los días, ni siquiera todas las semanas, pero últimamente se sentía como un obseso sexual.

Intentando no llamar la atención, Edward se in clinó un poco e intentó solucionar el asunto. Afortunadamente, llevaba la camisa por encima del pantalón para evitarse bochornos. Los va queros ajustados se habían quedado en el arma rio y, además, por el asunto del recuento de es permatozoides, debía llevar calzoncillos anchos.

No le importaba. Era un sacrificio pequeño si consideraba el maravilloso regalo que le haría a Bella.

Y la posibilidad de acostarse con ella... de ha cer el amor con ella.

Pero no anticipó que el asunto lo excitaría tanto. Habían pasado dos semanas y Bella se guía sin ovular, de modo que no habían hecho el amor. Como resultado, Edward se encontró a sí mismo mirándola cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Aunque a veces lo sorprendía con cara de tonto.

Durante los últimos días, iba más tapada que nunca. Edward no estaba seguro de si era porque le daba vergüenza su cuerpo o porque intentaba volverle loco.

Quizá las dos cosas. En cualquier caso, no po dría aguantar mucho más.

-¿Edward?

-Perdona, Seth, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?

-Que ha llegado James.

Edward suspiró, mirando hacia una de las cabi nas. James, el que pronto sería su ex percusionista, había decidido aparecer por fin y, como siempre, estaba hecho polvo: despeinado, de macrado y con la ropa arrugada.

-Voy a hablar con él.

-Ten cuidado -dijo Seth.

Edward entró en la cabina de grabación y cerró la puerta.

-Hombre, James. Por fin te has dignado a ve nir...

-Serás hijo de...

Edward apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse para que la baqueta que le había tirado no le diese en la cabeza.

-Veo que has oído mi mensaje.

-¿Dónde está mi equipo? ¿Y qué es eso de que tienes un nuevo percusionista?

-Tu equipo está guardado en la oficina. Hemos tomado la decisión de contratar a otro batería.

-No puedes despedirme. Soy el mejor batería de la ciudad -replicó James, amenazante. El olor a alcohol y a sudor que emanaba eran inso portables.

-Eso nadie lo pone en duda. Hace seis meses eras el mejor y podrías seguir siéndolo... si deja ras de beber.

-Lo que necesito es un trabajo y un poco de le altad por parte de los que consideraba mis amigos.

-¿Lealtad? Llevamos seis meses aguantán dote. La mitad de las veces no apareces y cuando lo haces, tocas fatal porque estás borracho o tie nes resaca. He intentado ayudarte, pero es im posible. Y te lo advertí, James. No me has de jado alternativa.

Entonces, por el cristal, vio a Paul saliendo de su estudio, dispuesto a contener a James si se ponía violento. No sería la primera vez. Edward sa bía por experiencia que no había forma de ra zonar con alguien en ese estado. Sam, su propio tío, lo había atacado en varias ocasiones por intentar ayudarlo.

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Podrías ingresar en una clínica de desintoxi cación...

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que yo no tengo ningún problema -lo interrumpió James, dando un paso adelante.

-No empeores las cosas. Márchate y cuando estés bien otra vez, llámame.

-Esto no va a quedar así -lo amenazó James, saliendo del estudio.

-Seguro que no -murmuró Edward.

Tenía la impresión de que le había fallado a su amigo, aunque no sabía que más podía hacer por él. Lo había intentado mil veces y no servía de nada. Le pasó lo mismo con Sam cuando lo detuvieron por conducir borracho. Había in tentado quitarle las llaves del coche, pero él se negó... y acabó empotrándose contra un árbol.

-Al menos esta vez no ha roto nada -suspiró Paul, tomando la baqueta del suelo.

-Quizá por fin busque ayuda -suspiró Edward-. Menuda forma de empezar la tarde.

-Hasta que él esté dispuesto a solucionar su problema, nosotros no podemos hacer nada.

-Ya, pero me siento como un traidor.

-¿Un traidor? La culpa es suya. Llevamos me ses advirtiéndole.

-Lo sé, pero...

La puerta del estudio se abrió entonces y una de las secretarias asomó la cabeza.

—Hay una llamada para ti, Edward.

-¿Quién es?

-Una chica.

Él cerró los ojos, agobiado.

-Estoy ocupado. ¿Te importa decirle que deje un mensaje?

-Dice que es importante. Está en la línea dos.

Mascullando una maldición, Edward levantó el auricular.

-Dígame.

-¿Edward?

-¿Bellas?

-Hay dos líneas.

-¿Qué?

-Que me han salido dos líneas en la prueba. Una blanca y la otra azul.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Que estoy lista.

-¿Cómo?

-Que estoy ovulando, Edward -contestó Bella.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Pues sí. ¿Cuánto tardarás en llegar?

Edward miró a Paul. Aparentemente, iba a co mer muy temprano.

—Dame quince segundos.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia :D<p>

chikas les gusto? parece ke no :'( sol me dejaron un review

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Juegos de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Cinco<em>

Bella se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina para comprobar de nuevo el resultado de la prueba. Sí, era positiva. Estaba ovulando.

Según su ciclo, debería haberlo hecho una semana antes. Edward, el pobre, empezaba a mos trar las secuelas que dos semanas de «sequía» dejaban en un hombre sano. No se había que jado, pero ella se daba cuenta de que lo estaba pasando mal porque más de una vez lo había pi llado mirándole los pechos... Unas miradas que hacían que le temblasen las rodillas.

Aunque los hombres la miraban así normal mente. Era una de las desgraciadas consecuen cias de tener un cuerpo como el suyo. Pero Edward, su amigo... él nunca la había mirado de esa forma. Tenía que estar fatal para mirarle los pechos así. No porque fueran feos o deforma dos, no; porque eran grandes. Y nunca lo había visto con una chica que tuviera el pecho grande.

Aunque su aspecto físico no importaba. No iban a hacer el amor por gratificación sexual... al menos, ella no. Iban a hacer un niño. Pero, aunque deseaba tener un hijo con todas sus fuerzas, la idea del primer encuentro con Edward la llenaba de angustia.

Estaba a punto de acostarse... de hacer el amor con Edward. Edward, su mejor amigo. A menos que...

Bella abrió uno de los cajones de la cocina para buscar algo, pero en ese momento llama ron al timbre. Nerviosa, intentó tragar saliva y se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca.

Edward estaba en el descansillo, despeinado y con la cara colorada.

-Uf, estoy desentrenado.

Bella, que tenía una cánula de plástico en la mano, se quedó mirándolo mientras él apoyaba las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? -preguntó Edward, señalando la cánula.

-Nada, no te preocupes. ¿Has venido co rriendo?

-El jeep estaba bloqueado por un camión de reparto y pensé que sería más rápido venir an dando. ¿Me lo he perdido?

-¿Qué?

-La ovulación. ¿Es demasiado tarde?

-No, qué va. Tengo veinticuatro horas. A ve ces, incluso más.

-Vaya, podrías habérmelo dicho -suspiró Edward entonces.

Seguramente ella no lo sabía, pero no pen saba irse del apartamento hasta que hubieran consumado el acuerdo. Dos o tres veces.

Diecisiete años de curiosidad terminarían aquel día.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar -dijo Bella, intentando disimular el nerviosismo-. Te agradezco que hayas sido tan paciente.

-Pues me estoy quedando sin paciencia -son rió Edward, dando un paso adelante. Ella dio un paso atrás-. ¿Qué pasa?

Bella señaló por encima de su hombro.

-Deberíamos ir a... la habitación.

-En la cama, en el sofá, en el suelo... donde estés más cómoda. A mí me da igual.

Bella salió al pasillo y él la siguió.

Siempre había creído que los colores pastel eran demasiado femeninos, pero en aquel mo mento le parecían apropiados. Las cortinas del dormitorio estaban echadas y el olor de su per fume flotaba en el aire.

-No me gusta el sexo -dijo Bella.

-¿Perdona?

Ella se quedó al lado de la cama, como si es tuviera a punto de enfrentarse con un pelotón de ejecución.

-He dicho que no me gusta el sexo. Pensé que deberías saberlo antes de... ya sabes.

-¿Por qué no te gusta el sexo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. No me gusta. Cuando vivía en casa oía a mi madre gimiendo y suspirando y pensé que sería una delicia. Pero entonces lo hice y... me pareció asqueroso.

-¿Asqueroso?

-Es que me dolió... y me daba corte. Era muy- yo qué sé.

-Ya veo -suspiró Edward. Pero no veía nada. ¿Qué quería decir, que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y se sentía un poco aprensiva? No podía querer decir en serio que no le gustaba el sexo. ¿A quién no le gusta el sexo?

-Puede que los hombres con los que has es tado...

-Hombre. Sólo ha habido uno. Después de un mes me di cuenta de que lo del sexo no era para mí. Pero da igual. No creo que me esté per diendo nada.

-Espera un momento, ¿cuándo y con quién te acostaste que te dio tanto asco?

-Jacob Black, en el instituto.

-¿No te has acostado con nadie en seis años? -exclamó Edward. La verdad, no recordaba haberla visto saliendo con nadie en mucho tiempo, pero ¿seis años?

Bella se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos.

-Bueno, estoy lista. Espero que no te im porte, pero prefiero no quitarme la ropa.

Como Edward no se reunió con ella en la cama, abrió un ojo y vio que él no se había movido. Afortunadamente, ya no le daba tanto miedo como cuando entró. Entonces la había mirado con una expresión que parecía decir: «voy a co merte ahora mismo». Cuando entró en su apar tamento, despeinado y tan decidido, casi estuvo a punto de dar marcha atrás.

-Deberíamos empezar -insistió, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Creo que olvidas algo -dijo Edward.

-¿Qué?

-No vamos a acostarnos simplemente.

-¿No?

-Vamos a hacer el amor. Así que vamos a des nudarnos, Bella. Y sea como sea voy a conse guir que los dos lo pasemos bien.

El corazón de Bella latía a mil por hora.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Edward, pero no creo que sea necesario.

-Yo creo que sí -replicó él, mientras empe zaba a desabrocharse la camisa-. Levántate. Va mos a hacer esto bien.

¿Levantarse? ¿Dónde pensaba llevarla?

¿Iba a hacerla bailar desnuda sobre la mesa o algo así? Ella no estaba preparada para esas co sas.

Pero no debía tener miedo. Edward era su amigo, un hombre en el que confiaba por com pleto.

-¿No quieres hacerlo aquí?

-Sí, pero antes tengo que ducharme -dijo él, desabrochando el último botón de la camisa-. Mientras lo hago, sírvete una copa de vino y pon algo de música.

Bella había imaginado que se meterían jun tos en la cama y terminarían lo antes posible. Cuando llegó parecía dispuesto... ¿por qué la hacía esperar?

Porque quería... que lo pasara bien. Eso había dicho. Pero algunas personas sencillamente no lo pasaban bien en la cama. Y Bella era una de ellas.

Agitada, lo siguió hasta la puerta del baño.

-¿Pasa algo, Edward?

Edward se volvió y ella se quedó mirando su torso desnudo. ¿Desde cuándo el torso de Edward Cullen se había convertido en un objeto fascinante? Lo había visto en bañador muchas veces. ¿Y por qué parecía tan alto?

Y sus ojos... ¿siempre habían sido tan verdes?

-Lo que pasa es que no esperaba que... en fin, que estuvieras tan nerviosa. Si no fuera por el asunto de la ovulación, me tomaría mi tiempo. Es como si hiciéramos esto contra tu vo luntad.

Bella se mordió los labios. Era verdad, no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Además, ella de seaba que ocurriera. Lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo; tanto que la asustaba.

-No, Edward, no es eso...

-Tenemos que ir un poquito más despacio. Estaba a punto de meterme en la cama contigo y nunca te he besado. ¿No te parece un poco ex traño?

Era cierto. Quizá si iban más despacio no se sentiría tan inepta.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Curioso, pero no se le había ocurrido que iban a besarse. Sus labios rozándose, sus len guas...

Bella sintió un escalofrío. Lo había besado antes. Pero los besos no contaban porque él es taba medio inconsciente. Sería mucho mejor si Edward participaba.

-Sí -dijo por fin-. Quiero que me beses.

Cuando Edward dio un paso adelante, se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar. Y cuando él levantó una mano para acariciar su cara cerró los ojos. Tenía unas manos grandes y suaves, ma nos de artista. Unas manos que quería sentir so bre su cuerpo...

La intensidad de ese deseo hizo que emitiera un gemido.

Edward apartó la mano entonces y dio un paso atrás.

—No, no, lo siento. Es que...

-No importa. Dame cinco minutos.

-Pero...

-Necesito cinco minutos -la interrumpió Edward, cerrando la puerta del baño.

Después de quitarse la ropa a toda prisa Edward se metió bajo la ducha. Fría.

Ver el brillo de sus ojos, sentir el calor de su piel... había estado a punto de hacerlo allí mismo, en el pasillo.

Con un gemido ronco, apoyó la cabeza en los baldosines, dejando que el agua fría cayera por su espalda. Nunca se había sentido más excitado por la idea de hacer el amor con una mujer. La mera imagen de un beso casi lo había hecho estallar.- Quizá era la espera, la anticipación. O quizá que Bella era la fruta prohibida. Y él quería probarla.

«No, no, no, no pienses eso».

Suspirando, tomó el jabón y empezó a pasár selo por todo el cuerpo. Su erección era tan dolorosa que le daban ganas de bajar la mano y ali viarse a sí mismo. Ella no lo sabría nunca y lo peor que podría pasar era que tardase unos me ses más en concebir. Pero no podía ser. Lo im portante era Bella, no su satisfacción. Si aca baba en el primer empujón, como un adolescente, tendría que aguantarse. Y esperar que a ella no le diera la risa.

Si llegaba al primer empujón, claro.

Poco después salió de la ducha, un poco más calmado. Se frotó bien con la toalla, se puso los pantalones y fue a la cocina. Bella no había puesto música y la botella de vino estaba sobre la encimera, sin abrir.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy aquí -contestó ella-. En el dormitorio.

Edward apareció en la puerta del dormitorio con el torso desnudo. Tenía el estómago plano, bien definido, con abdominales marcados y una fina lí nea de vello que se perdía bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. Estaba despeinado, como casi siempre. Y eso le daba un aire muy sexy, muy deseable.

Cuando la vio en la cama, tapada hasta la bar billa, se apoyó en la puerta, suspirando.

-Estás en la cama.

-Y desnuda -dijo Bella.

-¿Completamente desnuda?

-¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas por ti mismo?

Cuando Edward se apartó en el pasillo... o más bien, cuando ella se dio cuenta de por qué se había apartado, perdió el miedo.

Aquel hombre, su mejor amigo, había sopor tado semanas de celibato sólo porque ella se lo había pedido y le parecía justo satisfacerlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Quizá incluso ella lo pasaría bien. Y si no, daba igual.

-¿Seguro que estás preparada? -preguntó Edward, acercándose.

Bella miró la cremallera del pantalón.

-No sé. ¿Hay algo ahí que vaya a asustarme?

Edward sonrió.

-Quiero decir que si estás preparada para esto. Quizá deberíamos empezar en el salón, to marnos un poco de tiempo...

-No sé tú, pero yo creo que ya he esperado suficiente. Y creo que deberías quitarte la ropa.

-Tú eres la jefa -sonrió Edward, bajándose los pantalones.

Oh, cielos. Jacob Black no tenía «eso» ni mucho menos. El cuerpo de Edward era fibroso, fuerte. Y hermosísimo. La asombraba que pare ciese tan cómodo estando desnudo.

Edward se metió en la cama y, apoyando la cara en una mano, la miró con una de sus sonrisas irresistibles.

Bella esperó que diera el primer paso, que la besara, que la tocase. Que hiciera algo. Pero no se limitaba a sonreír.

-¿Qué?

-Estás muy mona tapada hasta la barbilla -dijo él, tirando un poco de la sábana-. ¿Qué tal si me enseñas algo?

«Muy bien, allá voy». Bella cerró los ojos y bajó un poquito la sábana para mostrarle... los hombros.

-Respira, por favor. Te estás poniendo mo rada.

Ella dejó escapar el aire.

-Perdona. Es que... me da un poco de corte.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que mi cuerpo es tan...

-¿Tan qué? -susurró él, trazando la línea de sus pechos con el dedo, por encima de la sábana.

-Que no me gusta.

Él tomó su mano y la apretó contra su cora zón.

-¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Mi corazón latiría así si no me excitara tu cuerpo?

El de Bella parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho. Apenas podía creer que estuviera con Edward, que Edward la estuviera tocando...

-¿Puedo besarte?

Ella cerró los ojos y levantó la cara como invi tación. No podía decir nada por miedo a que su voz la traicionase. El cálido aliento de Edward la ex citó y, al sentir el roce de sus labios, el olor del jabón mezclado con su olor a hombre... se le puso el corazón en la garganta.

Sin embargo, besar a Edward le salía como algo natural, como si llevaran años haciéndolo.

Cuando se apartó, abrió los ojos y contuvo una risita.

-Ha estado bien -dijo él.

-Sí.

¿Seguimos?

Bella enredó los brazos alrededor de su cue llo. ¿Seguir? No quería parar.

Aquella vez, el beso fue más profundo, más urgente. Y cuando él enredó los dedos en su pelo y rozó su muslo con la rodilla algo ocurrió entre sus piernas. Jacob Black nunca la hizo sentir así. Había sido tan torpe... y en ningún momento pensó en ella.

Bella empezó a deslizar la mano por sus hombros, tan anchos, tan suaves. Se sentía bo rracha de deseo, mareada por el sensual ritmo de su lengua... pero cuando clavó las uñas en su espalda para empujarlo hacia delante, Edward se apartó y sujetó sus manos sobre el cabecero.

-Eh, más despacio.

Que la mantuviese cautiva era excitante y frustrante a la vez. Bella no quería parar.

Con la mano libre, Edward apartó la sábana de un tirón, pero ella se sentía tan cautivada que le dio igual estar desnuda delante de él. Entonces Edward acarició uno de sus pechos, sin dejar de mi rarla a los ojos.

-Oh...

-¿Te gusta?

¿Que si le gustaba? No había una palabra en el diccionario que definiese lo que estaba sin tiendo en ese momento. Y quería más. Quería tocarlo, ser tocada por todas partes.

La mano de Edward se apoyó sobre su estómago y empezó a bajar, creando un incendio a su paso. Y Bella instintivamente se arqueó hacia él.

Edward levantó la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Aunque parezca inmodestia, no te portas como una mujer a la que no le gusta el sexo.

-A lo mejor estoy fingiendo -dijo ella, casi sin voz.

-Pues entonces tendré que hacerlo mejor -replicó Edward, con una sonrisa muy, pero que muy traviesa.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia :D<p>

sorry por a las ke no le pude enviar su adelanto y por la tardanza FF no me dejaba actualizar

espero ke les haya gustado

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Juegos de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Seis<em>

Edward introdujo un pezón en su boca, sin apar tar los ojos de su cara, y Bella volvió a arque arse hacia él. La otra mano de Edward seguía desli zándose suavemente hacia abajo... hasta colocarse entre sus piernas, para abrirla con los dedos. Bella contuvo un gemido de placer y de miedo. Tocaba su cuerpo como si fuera un ins trumento que conocía bien, despertando un tu multo desconocido e intenso en su interior. Hasta que fue demasiado intenso.

-Edward...

-Deja que pase, Bella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Es demasiado...

«Pero no pares», parecía querer decirle. «No pares de tocarme».

-Sí puedes -murmuró Edward, inclinándose y colocando la cabeza entre sus piernas.

El primer instinto de Bella fue cerrarlas, pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando sintió sus labios en la delicada piel del interior del muslo, puso una mano en su cabeza.

-Edward, no...

-Déjame, Bella. Deja que lo haga.

Él inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y, al sentir el pri mer roce de su lengua en un lugar tan íntimo, Bella sintió un escalofrío. Pero en lugar de apartarlo, empujó su cabeza con las manos, sujetándolo allí.

El placer era tan nuevo para ella que sentía como si estuviera flotando por encima de la cama. Las sensaciones, tan profundas, tan inten sas, la asaltaban desde todas direcciones. Y cuando creía que no podía ser mejor, él concen tró sus movimientos en un lugar particular mente sensible y...

-¡Oh, Edward! -gritó, sintiendo que sus múscu los se contraían. El espasmo pareció durar para siempre... tanto que creyó que iba a desmayarse. Hasta que, por fin, exhausta y más relajada que nunca, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Edward estaba sonriendo.

—Parece que te ha gustado —murmuró, apar tando el pelo de su cara.

-Es que... oyes a otras chicas hablando de ello, pero cuando lo sientes...

-¿Qué tal?

**"Jo-**

-Ah.

La sonrisa de Edward estaba llena de orgullo masculino y Bella levantó la mano para acari ciar su cara, sus cejas, las delgadas líneas alrede dor de sus ojos, asombrada de poder tocarlo así, de haber sido capaz de no tocarlo en todos aquellos años. Su piel, pálida, era deliciosa y el roce de su barba provocaba una sensación muy agradable. El también estaba excitado, pensó entonces. Veía el pulso latiendo en las venas de su cuello.

Juntando las manos detrás de su cabeza la empujó hacia abajo para besarlo. Fue un beso hambriento, tierno y exigente a la vez.

-Hazme el amor, Edward -murmuró, acari ciando su espalda.

-Despacio -dijo él cuando Bella abrió las piernas-. No quiero hacerte daño.

-No me harás daño.

Sentía un deseo abrumador por completar lo que habían empezado. Por conectar con él. Sen tía el deseo de tenerlo dentro, en un lugar vacío que nada, ni siquiera la profunda amistad con Edward había sido capaz de llenar.

Enredando sus piernas con las de él, levantó las caderas descaradamente y Edward, dejando es capar una especie de suspiro, se colocó en posi ción y empujó suavemente para abrirse paso.

Aquello no era nada parecido a lo que hizo con... como se llamara. Era dulce, tierno. Sólo Edward podía hacerlo así. Nadie más que él podría hacerla sentir de esa forma.

Edward empujaba suavemente al principio, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los tendones de su cuello en tensión. Estaba con teniéndose cuando ella quería que se dejase ir.

-Edward, abre los ojos.

-No puedo -murmuró él, enterrándose más profundamente, tocándola en un sitio donde no la había tocado nadie. Un lugar tan pro fundo que parecía llegar hasta su alma.

-Por favor, mírame.

Él abrió los ojos, oscuros y turbulentos como las olas golpeando la playa durante una tor menta. Y en cuanto la miró, perdió el control. Su cuerpo se colapso en una serie de espasmos y Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, acunándolo en el momento de pasión.

Dejando escapar un gemido ronco, Edward apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Quería esperarte.

-Edward, por favor... Otro orgasmo como el pri mero me habría dejado inconsciente. No podría haber sido más perfecto.

Edward se dio cuenta entonces de que segura mente la estaba aplastando e intentó apartarse, pero Bella lo sujetó con las piernas.

-¿Dónde vas?

Edward soltó una carcajada.

Sabiendo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que Bella hizo el amor, debería haber ido más despacio, hacer que durase. Que ría que fuese especial para ella. Pero era tan es trecha y eso lo había excitado tanto...

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-Qué va. Ha sido maravilloso. ¿Tú crees que estaré embarazada?

-Pues... no lo sé.

Casi lo había olvidado. Casi había olvidado por qué estaban haciendo el amor. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo: aquello no era real. Bella no lo abrazaba por amor, sencillamente no quería perder el «material genético».

Absurdamente, esperó que no hubiese fun cionado, que tardara meses y meses en quedar embarazada. Al menos, hasta que él estuviera preparado para dejar de hacerle el amor... pero enseguida se sintió culpable.

Lo importante era el niño, se dijo. No él.

Sin embargo, nunca una fantasía había pali decido frente a la realidad. El sexo para él siem pre había sido satisfacción física, nunca amor. Pero con Bella había cariño y respeto.

Hacer el amor con ella era diferente. Y segu ramente nunca volvería a sentir lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Sólo podía esperar que, unos meses más tarde, los dos estuvieran cansados. Quizá enton ces las cosas volverían a estar en su sitio. Quizá para entonces sería suficiente y podría volver a su frívola existencia, a salir con otras mujeres... con cualquiera menos con Bella.

¿Y si unos meses no eran suficiente?, se pre guntó.

¿Y si nunca era suficiente?

Bella miró el reloj que había sobre la mesilla.

-Vaya, le dije a Alice que podía marcharse pronto. Tengo que bajar a la tienda.

Fuese la verdad o una excusa, era lo mejor, pensó Edward. No podía dejar que unos sentimien tos tan confusos lo distrajeran. No podía com plicar las cosas.

-Yo dije en el estudio que podían irse a co mer, pero supongo que ya habrán vuelto.

Edward se levantó entonces y buscó su ropa. Se ría mejor aparentar normalidad. Como si hubie ran quedado para darse un revolcón rápido.

-¿Quieres que... nos veamos esta noche? -preguntó, sin mirarla-. Por si acaso no ha fun cionado. Sigues siendo fértil, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero Alice y yo pensábamos hacer inven tario esta noche. Lo cancelaría, pero es que te nemos mucho trabajo. ¿Qué tal si comemos jun tos mañana?

En otras palabras, que tenía suficiente por un día.

-Me parece bien.

El sonido del timbre los sorprendió. Y, como dos adolescentes pillados en una situación em barazosa por sus padres, saltaron de la cama y buscaron la ropa a toda prisa.

-¿Quién será? -preguntó él en voz baja.

-No lo sé. A lo mejor es Alice que viene a bus carme... ¿Cómo vamos a explicar esto?

-No tenemos que explicárselo a nadie. Abre la puerta como si no pasara nada -dijo Edward, ponién dose los pantalones-. Yo voy al baño a vestirme.

Con Edward encerrado en el cuarto de baño, Bella se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de abrir la puerta.

Jessica, la novia de su padre, entró como una tromba.

—¡Hay un loco amenazándome con un raya dor de queso!

-No te preocupes, es inofensivo. Está un poco senil, pero no le haría daño a una mosca -dijo Bella, cerrando la puerta.

-Me ha llamado extraterrestre.

-Sí, es que le gusta mucho Expediente X. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería darte esto -dijo Jessica, sacando un so bre del bolso-. Es la invitación para la boda.

-Podrías haberla enviado por correo.

-Lo siento. ¿He venido en mal momento?

-No, claro que no. Es que me iba a trabajar...

-Pasé antes por la tienda, pero Alice me dijo que estabas en casa -dijo Jessica, con gesto de dis culpa-. Espero no haber interrumpido nada.

Tras ella, Bella oyó la cadena del inodoro. Edward apareció un segundo después, con la ca misa arrugada y el pelo alborotado.

¿No podría haberse quedado dentro?

-Edward, ¿te acuerdas de Jessica?

-Encantada de volver a verte, Edward.

-Lo mismo digo. Bueno, tengo que irme al estudio, Bella. Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta luego. En fin, Jessica, si no querías nada más...

-Sólo darte la invitación y recordarte que te esperamos en la boda.

-Iré, no te preocupes.

-Es que... me dio la impresión de que tu pa dre y tú no os lleváis bien.

«Joven y lista», pensó Bella.

-Prometo que iré.

-Por cierto, deberías peinarte un poco antes de bajar a la tienda -sonrió Jessica entonces-. Y ponerte el vestido bien... lo llevas del revés.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salió nada.

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con migo -siguió Jessica. Su sonrisa parecía tan sin cera que Bella la creyó.

Pero se preguntó en qué lío se habían metido Edward y ella.

Bella miró su reloj por enésima vez y luego miró, frustrada, a las clientas, que no parecían querer marcharse. Si no se iban, no podría co mer con Edward. Y técnicamente, no sería fértil du rante muchas más horas.

-Sesenta y ocho dólares -le dijo a una clienta, abriendo la caja y guardando la prenda dentro de una bolsa a toda velocidad.

Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, no podía es perar todo un mes antes de volver a hacer el amor con Edward. Pero, ¿y si la primera vez había funcionado? ¿Y si estuviera embarazada? Enton ces, no volverían a hacerlo nunca...

Cuando era una adolescente, la idea del sexo le parecía desagradable. Para ella, el sexo eran los golpes del cabecero de la cama de su madre contra la pared, los gruñidos de los hombres que se acostaban con ella... Y su propia expe riencia sólo había afianzado esa impresión.

Pero con Edward había sido precioso. Además, era diferente, ellos lo hacían para crear una vida. Aunque, por supuesto, también hubo pla cer físico. Edward había despertado en ella un de seo que nunca había sentido. Sólo imaginarlo en la cama, acariciándola... hacía que sus hor monas se alterasen.

—Lo de las velas y los aceites aromáticos ha sido una gran idea -dijo Alice, acercándose al mostrador-. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás colorada.

Bella, perdida en sus fantasías, se puso aún más colorada. Debería darle vergüenza fanta sear sobre el sexo, pero no era así. Se sentía viva, femenina y deseable.

-¿No estarás enferma?

-La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada.

Era cierto, además. Pero no estaba enferma.

-¿Por qué no te tomas la tarde libre? Así po drás echarte una siestecita .

-Sí, supongo que me vendría bien. Me voy a casa, pero llámame si me necesitas.

Bella subió a su apartamento... haciendo la necesaria parada en la puerta del señor Newton. Una vez dentro, tomó el inalámbrico y marcó el número del estudio de Edward a toda ve locidad.

—Hola, soy yo.

-Dime -contestó él, muy seco.

Bella se mordió los labios. A lo mejor no le apetecía. O había quedado con otra chica.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, perdona. Es que he tenido una ma ñana... no quería contestarte así.

-¿Quieres que te llame más tarde?

-No, de verdad.

-¿Por qué no vienes a casa?

Al otro lado del hilo hubo un silencio.

-¿A tu casa?

-Sí, claro.

¿Se le había olvidado que iban a «comer» jun tos?

-¿Para?

-Sexo, Edward. Te estoy invitando a mi casa para que hagamos el amor -dijo Bella.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. -Ah, bueno. Sólo quería comprobarlo.

-Tendrás que subir sin que Alice te vea.

-Voy para allá.

Bella se mordió los labios. Menos mal. Por un momento, pensó que había cambiado de opinión.

Para matar el tiempo, se lavó los dientes, ce rró las cortinas de su cuarto, encendió una vela aromática y abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda. Se había comprado un capricho cuando llegó al acuerdo con Edward: un camisoncito negro de en caje.

Pero cuando se miró al espejo hizo una mueca. Era tan corto, tan provocativo, que apenas podía ocultar sus pechos. Y no le llegaba ni a la mitad de los muslos.

Era una prenda tan sexual, tan descarada, que se sentía incómoda. Parecía la portada de una de esas revistas para hombres. Y no dejaría que Edward la viera así.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Bella se volvió, con una mano en el cora zón. Edward estaba mirándola desde la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-La puerta estaba abierta -contestó él, qui tándose la camiseta.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, observando cómo él se la comía con los ojos. Bueno, eso era lo que ha bía esperado. ¿Por qué le daba tanta vergüenza?

-¿Cómo sabías que me gusta el encaje negro?

-¿Eh?

-Me vuelve loco.

-¿Esto? -preguntó ella, intentando parecer seductora. Pero no era lo suyo, no sabía como hacerlo.

-¿Lo has elegido especialmente para mí?

Edward apartó una de las finas tiras, acariciando su hombro a la vez, produciendo un cosquilleo.

-Dime la verdad, Bella. ¿Es para mí?

—Sí —admitió ella—. Pensé que... ayudaría.

-Llevo mucho tiempo soñando con verte así.

¿Edward soñaba con ella?

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Iba a preguntarle cuánto tiempo era dema siado tiempo, pero el roce de sus labios en el hombro hizo que dejara de pensar. Sin em bargo, no podía evitar la sensación de que lo es taba engañando.

-Espera, Edward. Lo siento... no puedo hacerlo.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia :D<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	7. Chapter 7

**Juegos de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capitulo Siete<em>

Edward la miró, perplejo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? Mírame. Estoy ridícula. Yo uso camisetas y pijamas de franela para dormir, no esto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te lo has puesto?

-Tú mismo has dicho que te gustaba la lence ría de encaje negro...

-¿Y qué?

-Que intentaba hacerlo divertido para ti. Quería que fuese especial.

-¿Y por qué has pensado que no eres espe cial?

-No soy ciega. He visto a las chicas con las que sales, Edward.

-Bella, mírate al espejo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero.

Edward la tomó por los hombros para obligarla a mirarse.

-Mi atracción por ti no tiene nada que ver con el cuerpo, tiene que ver con esto —dijo, po niendo una mano sobre su corazón-. Eso es lo que me atrae de ti.

Había sinceridad en sus ojos, y un respeto que llevó lágrimas a sus ojos. Edward deslizó la otra mano por su estómago, atrayéndola suavemente hacia él.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, apoyando la ca beza en su pecho.

-¿Tienes prisa por volver a la tienda?

-Alice dice que me tome la tarde libre.

-Estupendo, porque yo le he dicho a los chi cos que no volvería al estudio. Y ahora, vamos a quitarte esto -dijo Edward, tirando del camisón. Bella levantó obedientemente los brazos y la prenda desapareció, dejándola desnuda-. ¿Así mejor?

Ella asintió, mientras Edward deslizaba las dos manos sobre su estómago delante del espejo. Bella lo miraba y él la miraba a ella, observaba sus reacciones mientras jugaba con uno de sus pezones. La vio sentir un escalofrío, vio que ce rraba los ojos...

-Eres tan preciosa, Bella. Me encanta to carte.

Entonces bajó la mano y la colocó entre sus piernas. Cuando sus dedos rozaron aquella deli cada zona, Bella sintió un temblor por todo el cuerpo. La acarició una, dos, tres veces... y tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar.

Temiendo que sus piernas no la obedecieran, levantó los brazos y los enredó alrededor del cuello de Edward. La postura era lasciva, emocio nante. La fricción intensa, torturadora... y no quería que terminase nunca. Pero sentía crecer la tensión, sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control.

-Bella, mírate al espejo. Míranos.

Ella abrió los ojos y se vio apretada contra Edward, vio el brillo de sus ojos verdes... y se dejó ir, sujetándose fuertemente a él para no perder el equilibrio.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla en el espejo, como hipnotizado. Era lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Un camisón de encaje negro no habría aumentado su deseo. Su atracción por ella era absoluta. Nada que se pusiera podría hacer que la deseara más.

Pero no esperó que fuese tan... emocionante. Nunca había conectado tanto con otro ser hu mano. Y eso lo asustaba.

El instinto le decía que no era suficiente mente bueno para ella, que no sería un buen padre para su hijo. Y también sabía con absoluta certeza que Bella era una chica madura y res ponsable, que podría cuidar sola de su hijo.

Ella se volvió entonces y se puso de puntillas para besarlo, olvidando toda vergüenza.

En cuanto notó que tocaba su cinturón, el deseo amenazó con abrumar a Edward. Y cuando bajó la cremallera del pantalón...

Bella le bajó los pantalones y él los quitó de en medio de una patada. Pero cuando empezó a bajar los calzoncillos... estuvo a punto de perder el control. Y él nunca había perdido el control con una mujer, nunca se abandonaba del todo.

Bella tiró de los calzoncillos, asombrada de la perfección masculina. A ella «eso» siempre le había parecido misterioso y un poco amena zante, pero Edward... Edward era precioso. Lo envolvió en su mano, acariciándolo, sintiendo la textura de su piel, maravillándose de su suavidad.

Edward contuvo un gemido. Tenía los ojos cerra dos, la boca entreabierta...

-Me gusta. Pero no sé si puedo aguantar.

Bella quería seguir y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma una vez más que no hacían aquello por diversión, sino para concebir un hijo. Eso debe ría ser lo único en su mente. Y, sin embargo...

¿Sería tan malo disfrutar un poco?, se pre guntó.

Edward se tumbó en la cama y la colocó a horca jadas sobre su cuerpo.

—Hazme el amor —dijo Edward entonces.

-Yo... no sé cómo hacerlo.

-Haz lo que te guste.

Bella se incorporó un poco para ponerlo en su interior. Le asombraba la perfección de aquel gesto, la conexión. Movía las caderas con un ritmo que, unos segundos antes, desconocía. La sensación era exquisita, pero...

—Bella —dijo Edward con voz ronca— estoy casi a punto.

-Adelante.

-Sin ti no.

-Yo no puedo ahora.

—Sí puedes. Siéntate. Siéntate y échate un poco hacia atrás. Pon las manos sobre mis mus los.

Por un momento se sintió incómoda, aunque enseguida encontró el equilibrio. Pero no sabía por qué así iba... lo descubrió cuando Edward le vantó las caderas de golpe. La sensación fue como un relámpago.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué haces?

Él volvió a empujar hacia arriba y Bella gritó de placer.

-Hazlo de nuevo.

Edward volvió a empujar, una y otra vez. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su habilidad para sa tisfacer a una mujer, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido de tal forma antes. Con cada embestida, Bella gritaba de placer y cada grito lo excitaba más. Y después de su patética actuación del día anterior, se negaba a terminar antes que ella.

Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, la tumbó de espaldas y ella enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Edward empujó con fuerza, casi te miendo hacerle daño. Pero ella lo animaba con sus gemidos, con sus caricias. Casi instantánea mente, sintió que los músculos de Bella se con traían cuando llegó al orgasmo e inmediata mente se dejó ir. Lo hizo con tal fuerza que pensó que iba a marearse.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, ella estaba respi rando agitadamente, la frente cubierta de su dor. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

-Edward?

-Dime.

-¿Hacer el amor siempre es así?

Edward casi soltó **una **carcajada ante la absurdez de la pregunta. Eso era un misterio para él tanto como para ella.

-No creo que haya sido así nunca para mí.

-Y yo creo que he cambiado de opinión

-¿Sobre qué?

-Me gusta el sexo. Me gusta mucho. Creo que deberíamos hacerlo otra vez.

— ¿Vamos de compras este fin de semana?

Alce levantó la mirada de unos tangas de colores que estaba colocando.

-¿He dicho yo que no alguna vez? ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

-La boda de mi padre -suspiró Bella-. Ne cesito un vestido nuevo. Estaba pensando en algo negro, por encima de la rodilla.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te está pasando?

-¿A mí?

-Ya no llevas la falda por los tobillos y esa blusa muestra un poco de escote. ¿Has perdido peso o algo así?

-Creo que no.

-Estás guapísima.

Bella se miró a sí misma. La verdad era que se sentía guapa y ponerse ropa ancha... no le ape tecía. La atención que despertaba en los hom bres siempre le había parecido desagradable, pero desde que Edward y ella empezaron con «la campaña» todo había cambiado. Se sentía deseable, se sentía como una mujer diferente. Quizá el cambio era debido a que, por fin, se aceptaba a sí misma como era y que, aunque se pareciese a su madre, no tenía por qué ser como ella.

-Sea cual sea la razón, me parece estupendo -dijo Alice-. Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar un hombre.

«Ya tengo uno», pensó Bella. Al menos, un par de días al mes. Desgraciadamente, el primer intento fue un fracaso. Le llegó el período tres días después de haber hecho el amor con Edward. Ella nunca había sido muy regular y segura mente el nerviosismo por aquella nueva situa ción provocó el adelanto.

Edward había sido muy comprensivo. La abrazó mientras ella dejaba correr lágrimas de frustra ción y luego la arropó y le preparó una bolsa de agua caliente para controlar el dolor. Última mente tenía mucho trabajo en el estudio, pero estaba con ella siempre que podía. Sobre todo, cuando los analgésicos que le mandó el ginecó logo dejaron de hacer efecto.

Aunque aquel mes no había sido tan horri ble. Le dolía, pero no era el dolor insoportable que la tenía en cama durante días. Se quedó una tarde en casa y, al día siguiente, estaba como nueva.

En unas semanas volverían a intentarlo, pensó, sin la menor aprensión. Aquella vez es taba deseándolo.

Si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir que, aunque deseaba desesperadamente un

niño, no podía evitar sentirse un poquito ali viada. Estaba lista para ser madre; llevaba años preparándose emocional y económicamente para ello, esperando el momento adecuado. Lo que no había anticipado era lo que iba a sentir por Edward. Quizá era egoísta por su parte, pero quería pasar más tiempo siendo su amante.

-He notado que Edward te mira mucho última mente -dijo Alice.

-No es verdad.

Habían tenido mucho cuidado para escon der lo suyo a todo el mundo y para mantener su amistad y el asunto del niño separados. Desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, él no volvió a hablar de sexo y no había actuado como si la de seara. Al contrario, los dos parecían evitar el contacto físico a toda costa.

Y, francamente, era frustrante.

-Sí te mira -insistió Alice-. Cuando te das la vuelta, te mira. Lo he visto. Creo que está que dado contigo.

—Qué dices. Estás loca.

Alice estiró el tanga y se lo tiró a la cara.

—Es más, yo diría que lo quieres.

—Claro que lo quiero, boba.

-No, me refiero a que estás enamorada de él. Ya sé que ninguno de los dos quiere casarse y bla, bla, bla. Lo he oído antes y creo que los dos sois unos tarados emocionales. ¿Para qué sirve la vida si no puedes compartirla con alguien es pecial, con alguien a quien quieres? ¿Y quién mejor que tu amigo?

-No tenemos ese tipo de relación -contestó Bella-. Aunque nos gustásemos... no olvides el pequeño problema de que yo quiero ser madre y él no desea tener hijos. Nunca funcionaría.

Las campanitas de la puerta sonaron en ese momento. Era Jessica, la novia de su padre.

-Hola -la saludó Bella, sorprendida.

-Hola -dijo ella. Llevaba unas sandalias pla nas y un vestidito de flores. Sin los monstruosos tacones parecía mucho más bajita y mucho más joven. Bella no le echaba más de dieciséis años.

-La tienda ha quedado muy bien. Me gusta.

—Gracias.

Habían estado redecorando para las rebajas de verano y, aunque estaba bonita, le sorpren dió que se fijara.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Jessica se acercó y dejó el bolso sobre el mostra dor.

-Tu padre ha tenido que salir de viaje y he pensado que sería una oportunidad para cenar juntas. Así podríamos conocernos un poco me jor antes de la boda.

—Es que Alice y yo teníamos planes para esta noche.

Jessica se puso seria, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, entonces otro día será.

Iba a marcharse, pero Bella la detuvo. Algo que, seguramente, lamentaría más tarde.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras?

-No quiero molestar.

—No molestarás. Vamos a tomar una copa al bar en el que toca Edward. Y hay sitio para otra en la mesa.

-Si de verdad no os importa...

-Claro que no. ¿Te gusta el jazz?

—Me encanta el jazz —contestó Jessica.

Bella miró su reloj.

-Cerramos en veinte minutos. Luego iremos directamente al bar.

—Ah, estupendo. ¿Puedo ir al lavabo para arreglarme un poco? Con este calor, estoy he cha un asco.

—El lavabo está en la trastienda, pero se ha fundido la bombilla. Si quieres subir a mi apar tamento... la puerta está abierta.

Bella le indicó el camino y cuando volvió a la tienda, Alice estaba tras la caja registradora, muy sonriente.

-No debería caerme bien, pero parece buena chica. Ha sido un detalle que la invitaras a salir con nosotras esta noche.

-Temí que se pusiera a llorar -suspiró Bella-. Además, no pasa nada porque la conozca un poco mejor antes de la boda. Así no me sen tiré tan incómoda.

-A lo mejor os hacéis amigas.

Bella no se molestó en decirle que eso era imposible. Las mujeres de Charlie no seguían siéndolo el tiempo suficiente como para eso. Aunque ninguna de ellas había intentado nunca hacerse su amiga. La mayoría la consideraba una molestia, algo que pertenecía a otra vida de Charlie y que no les interesaba en abso luto. Para ellas, sólo era un cheque mensual o el pago de una matrícula en la universidad. Nunca la trataron como a una hija.

Era un detalle que Jessica hiciera un esfuerzo, pero Bella estaba segura de que tras la boda no volvería a verla.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia :D<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Juegos de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p>si lo se me odian por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero no tenia tiempo con la uni y el trabajo se me junto todo :(<p>

pero no las molesto mas aki les dejo el capi

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Ocho<em>

-¿Señor Cullen? ¿Me da su autógrafo?

Edward se volvió hacia la chica que estaba al pie del escenario y se encontró mirando un amplio, muy amplio, escote. Era un truco de sus admira doras, lo había visto mil veces.

-Sí, claro.

La joven se bajó un poco el escote de la blusa para mostrar un sujetador de color rosa.

-¿Le importa firmarme aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros. Había visto cosas más raras. Al menos no le pedía que le firmase un pecho desnudo. Y no sería la primera.

-Ya está.

-He comprado este sujetador en la tienda de su novia. Es muy simpática.

-¿Mi novia? ¿Te refieres a Bella?

-La dueña de la lencería -sonrió la joven-. Aunque ya sé que, oficialmente, no es su novia.

-Lo siento, no te entiendo.

-Es que me contó su pequeño secreto.

Edward sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

-¿Te lo contó?

¿Por qué iba a hacer Bella algo así? ¿No tenían unas reglas? ¿No habían acordado que se ría un secreto?

-No se preocupe. No voy a contárselo a na die.

Él sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

-¿Bella te contó lo que estábamos ha ciendo?

-Sí, bueno, en realidad fue su amiga, la del pelo negro. Pero Bella estaba allí y no dijo que no fuera verdad.

¿Alice también lo sabía? ¿A quién más se lo habría contado?

-Lo siento -se disculpó la chica al ver su ex presión-. No quería meter la pata. Sólo quería felicitarlo.

Algo hizo que Edward se volviera y mirase hacia la puerta. No le sorprendió ver a Bella. Última mente tenía una especie de radar y sabía por instinto cuando entraba en algún sitio.

Se volvió para decirle algo a la chica, pero ha bía desaparecido. Seguramente, pensando que había metido la pata.

¿Cómo podía Bella hacerle aquello? Había confiado en ella... siempre confiaba en ella. ¿No entendía que era mejor que el niño no supiera el nombre de su padre? Pero si seguía contán dolo... pronto se enteraría todo el mundo.

Bella sonrió, saludándole con la mano, pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver su expresión.

Entonces, arrugando el ceño, le dijo algo a Alice y se acercó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces enfadado.

Edward la tomó del brazo para llevarla detrás de unos altavoces.

-¿A cuánta gente se lo has contado?

-¿Le he contado qué?

—Lo que estamos haciendo.

Bella lo miró, sorprendida.

-Acordamos no contárselo a nadie, ¿no? Jessica sospecha algo, pero prometió no decir nada.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que una cliente tuya acabe de decirme que «lo sabe todo sobre nuestro secreto»?

-No tengo ni idea, Edward. Yo no se lo he con tado a nadie.

-¿Y cómo se ha enterado Alice?

-Alice no sabe nada -suspiró Bella-. ¿Quién es esa chica?

-Es bajita, morena... y llevaba un sujetador rosa.

¿Un sujetador rosa? Bella intentó recordar...

-¿Con aro?

-Sí, creo que sí. Me ha pedido que le firmase un autógrafo y... bueno, ya sabes.

La chica del sujetador rosa, la que iba con su amiga y le preguntó por Edward. Debería haber imaginado que la bromita de Alice acabaría por meterla en un lío.

-Voy a matar a mi socia.

-¡O sea, que se lo has contado! -exclamó Edward.

-No le he contado nada a nadie, relájate. Esa chica hablaba de otro «secreto».

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos más de uno?

-Desde que Alice le contó que estábamos pro metidos. Se le ocurrió gastar una broma, no me preguntes por qué. Entonces tú y yo ni siquiera habíamos hablado de nuestro acuerdo.

-Entonces, ¿todo fue una broma?

-Así es. Ya conoces el sentido del humor de Alice.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Ha sido un malentendido -sonrió Bella.

-Sí, pero no debería haberte levantado la voz. Y debería haber confiado en ti -dijo Edward, abrazándola.

Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba que la abrazase, aunque fuera en público. Le gustaba tanto que, sin pensar, deslizó las manos por su espalda y... le agarró el trasero.

Debía estar loca para hacer eso. Especial mente en el bar, donde cualquiera podría ver los. Y no sólo se lo agarró, lo apretó contra ella hasta que pudo sentir su dura erección en el es tómago.

Edward metió las manos por debajo de su cami seta...

Afortunadamente, alguien se aclaró la gar ganta a su lado y Edward y Bella se apartaron de un salto.

Paul estaba en el escenario, muy sonriente.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir.

-No has interrumpido nada -dijo Edward, pa sándose una mano por el pelo.

¿Nada? Cierto, no era nada, pensó Bella. No estaba ovulando y no tenía derecho a tocarlo de esa forma. Pero oírle decir que «no había in terrumpido nada» le dolió. Y mucho.

-Bella...

-Ha sido culpa mía -lo interrumpió ella-. No volverá a pasar.

Antes de que él pudiera asentir o, peor, darle las gracias, Bella se alejó hacia la mesa, sin tiendo como si alguien le hubiera pisoteado el corazón.

-¡Edward es genial! -exclamó Jessica, llamando a la camarera para pedir un segundo ginger ale y con firmando así la sospecha de Bella de que no te nía edad para beber-. ¿Las canciones son suyas?

-La mayoría de ellas -gritó Bella, para ha cerse oír por encima de la música. Mientras ha blaba, vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo a la rubia que se lanzó sobre Edward y que llevaba varias se manas apareciendo en el bar. Miraba a Edward como si quisiera comérselo. Era asqueroso. Ella era una asquerosa.

Alta, rubia, de piernas largas. Todo lo que Bella no era.

La rubia estaba sentada al lado del escenario y no le quitaba ojo de encima. Normalmente, a Edward no le gustaban sus admiradoras, pero aque lla noche parecía muy interesado en esa precisa mente. Tanto que ni siquiera fue a hablar con Bella en el primer descanso.

Ahora entendía por qué parecía tan molesto por lo del «secreto». Seguramente temía que su novia se enterase de lo que había entre ellos. A lo mejor iba en serio con la rubia.

-¿A qué escuela de música fue Edward? -pre guntó Jessica.

-No fue a ninguna escuela.

-¿Estudió con tutores particulares?

-Estudió solo -contestó Bella.

Jessica abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Es increíble! Pero debió tener algún maes tro...

-Edward es una persona muy dotada.

Cuando la actuación terminó, la rubia se le vantó, aplaudiendo como una loca, y luego se abrió paso entre un montón de chicas para lle gar a Edward.

-¿Ha firmado con alguna discográfica? -insis tió Jessica.

-Tiene una productora independiente y se paga las grabaciones con lo que gana como mú sico de estudio. Es uno de los mejores músicos de Detroit.

-¿Y quién es la chica que está con él? -pre guntó Alice, mirando a la rubia con cara de ma las pulgas-. Últimamente, viene mucho por aquí.

Bella se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual. Pero no era verdad. Aunque no te nía derecho a estar celosa.

-No la conozco. Si sale con ella, no me lo ha dicho.

Bella sintió un golpecito en el hombro y se volvió, sorprendida.

-¿Quieres bailar? -le preguntó un chico, lige ramente borracho.

¿Bailar? ¿Cuándo bailó por última vez con al guien que no fuese Edward? Ni se acordaba. Ade más, el chico era guapo e iba bien vestido, aun que parecía haber tomado alguna copa de más. Pero cuando vio que Edward la estaba mirando, de cidió decir que sí. Así le probaría que nada ha bía cambiado. Porque nada había cambiado en tre ellos.

¿O sí?

-Venga -la animó Alice, dándole un codazo.

-¿Por qué no? -sonrió Bella por fin, levan tándose.

Pero cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward, lo vio hablando con la rubia.

-Me llamo Laurent -dijo el chico, apretándola un poquito demasiado-. Llevo mirándote toda la noche. Eres la mujer más guapa que he visto en mi vida.

—Ya, gracias.

¿La mujer más guapa? En fin, al menos el muchacho había hecho el esfuerzo de intentar ligar con ella.

Decía ser ingeniero, de Chicago, y que estaba en la ciudad en viaje de negocios. Cuando le dijo que ella tenía una lencería, el chico pareció intrigado y, no estaba segura del todo, pero casi podría jurar que eso lo había excitado.

Mientras bailaba y charlaba con Laurent, miraba a Edward con el rabillo del ojo. Pero él seguía concentrado en la rubia. Aunque era normal. ¿Por qué iba a importarle que bailase con otro?

Cuando la canción terminó, Bella se soltó del abrazo del pulpo.

-Gracias por el baile.

-Venga, uno más -dijo él, tirando de su brazo.

De nuevo, tuvo la sospecha de que la vigila ban y, cuando volvió la cabeza, vio que Edward apartaba la mirada. De modo que estaba vigilándola...

Entonces se volvió hacia Laurent, sonriendo.

-Muy bien. Uno más.

Acabó con dolor de espalda y de cuello de tanto intentar que Laurent no se acercase dema siado. Pero cuando le tocó el culo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Gracias por el baile. Estoy cansada y quiero sentarme.

Antes de que él pudiera protestar, Bella se alejó por la pista. Lo de bailar podía soportarlo, pero que le metiera mano... La nueva visión que tenía de su cuerpo no parecía haber cambiado su actitud hacia los tipos borrachos con las ma nos demasiado largas. Y no pensaba cambiarla porque cuando quedase embarazada no tendría tiempo para hombres.

Sonriendo, fue al lavabo para arreglarse un poco el pelo, pero cuando salía... una mano grande la agarró del brazo y la empujó contra la pared. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la cara de Laurent antes de que él aplastase su boca contra la suya y le metiera la lengua en la garganta. El olor a alcohol fue suficiente para hacerla sentir náuseas.

Quizá bailar con él no había sido tan buena idea.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Laurent, su voz cada vez más pastosa.

Aparentemente, el alcohol le afectaba la voz y el comportamiento, pero no afectaba a ciertas protuberancias de su anatomía. Desgraciada mente para él, cuando la aplastó contra la pared Bella tuvo tiempo para colocar estratégica- » mente una pierna entre las suyas. Sólo tenía que levantar la rodilla y lo dejaría gimoteando. Pero, por bondad natural, decidió darle la oportunidad de rendirse.

-Quiero llevarte a casa, guapa.

-No creo haberte dado la impresión de que quería algo más que bailar. Suéltame. Ahora.

Él levantó la mano para tocarle el pecho.

Le había advertido, de modo que...

Sujetándolo por los hombros, Bella levantó la rodilla para lanzar el golpe... cuando de re pente, Laurent salió disparado hacia atrás.

Edward estaba en el pasillo, con los puños cerra dos y una expresión temible.

-Creo que la señorita te ha pedido que la sol tases.

La escena era parecida al día que se conocie ron en el instituto. Dos chicos la habían acorra lado en el patio y, con un lenguaje muy gráfico, le dijeron lo que querían hacerle. Cualquiera que hubiese oído hablar de su madre, y la mayo ría de los chicos del instituto habían oído hablar de la golfa del barrio, pensaba que de tal palo tal astilla. Entonces apareció Edward Cullen, hermano menor de Sam Cullen, y con once años asustó a los dos chicos de trece sin le vantar un solo dedo.

Pero eso fue diferente. Entonces ella era una niña asustada. Ahora era una mujer con la habili dad de quitarse de encima a cualquier borracho.

-Desaparece, gusano -le dijo Edward.

Laurent desapareció a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le espetó Bella.

-Salvándote.

-¿Salvándome de qué? ¿Quién te ha pedido ayuda?

Él la miró, incrédulo.

—Ese tipo se te ha echado encima. ¿No me di gas que te gustaba?

-Claro que no me gustaba, idiota. Pero lo te nía todo bajo control.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, seguro, lo tenías todo controlado cuando te metió la lengua hasta el esófago.

—¡Serás machista! No soy una niña indefensa, Edward. Y no necesito que me protejas.

Bella empujó la puerta y salió del bar, fu riosa.

* * *

><p>espero ke les haya gustado ;)<p>

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


	9. Chapter 9

**Juegos de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Nueve<em>

Edward la siguió, aún furioso por haberla visto bailar con aquel idiota. Que alguien le hiciera daño, que otro hombre la tocase lo ponía furioso.

-¿No te diste cuenta de que el tío estaba borracho cuando te pidió que bailases con él? ¿Te gustaba que te metiese mano?

Ella se volvió y lanzó sobre él una mirada que podría haberle chamuscado las cejas. Pero antes de que Edward pudiera pedirle perdón, Bella se alejó.

-Bella, espera. No he querido decir eso. ¿Dónde vas?

-A mi casa. Y no te atrevas a seguirme.

-Pienso hacerlo. Está muy oscuro y no me gusta que...

-Vuelve con tu novia, Edward.

-¿Novia, qué novia? -exclamó él, tomándola del brazo-. Bella, espera un momento.

-¡No me toques!

-Perdona.

-Para tu información, sé cuidar de mí misma. Hice un curso de defensa personal en la universidad.

¿Un curso de defensa personal? Edward se sintió como un imbécil. Había ido a defenderla, sin pararse a considerar que quizá no necesitaba su ayuda. Y encima le hablaba como si todo hubiera sido culpa suya... ¿Se podía ser más idiota?

Era hora de enfrentarse con la verdad. Bella no lo necesitaba.

La idea hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Bella siempre lo había necesitado. ¿Qué era él además de su guardián, su protector? Siempre lo había sido, desde el instituto. ¿O era sólo una ilusión, algo de lo que se había convencido a sí mismo para sentirse importante? ¿Y si algún día no necesitaba su amistad?

-Lo siento -se disculpó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Cuando vi a ese tipo tocándote... me volví loco.

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos en el lavabo?

-Vi que te seguía y fui tras él. Y creo que me he pasado.

-Un poco -asintió ella-. Pero es un detalle que quieras protegerme, Edward. Irritante, pero un detalle.

-Siento lo que he dicho. Me ha salido así, sin pensar. Sé que tú no eres como tu madre.

-Yo también lo sé. He tardado un poco en darme cuenta, pero creo que por fin estoy convencida.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño a casa?

-¿Y la rubia?

-¿Qué rubia?

-Venga, Edward... con la que estabas hablando. ¿No se enfadará si te marchas?

Estaba celosa. Edward estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada de felicidad. Bella estaba celosa, inseguramente había bailado con el imbécil Dará ponerlo celoso a él.

-No te preocupes. Lo entenderá.

-Dos peleas en una sola noche. Me parece que es la primera vez -sonrió Bella.

-Sí, es verdad -dijo él, tomando su mano. Le excitaba su contacto. O quizá era la rabia. Había oído decir que algunos hombres se excitaban cuando estaban furiosos, pero no lo creía... ¿o sí?

No podía ser una coincidencia. Si Paul no los hubiera interrumpido, quizá no habría po dido parar. Habría seguido tocándola allí, al lado de los altavoces, delante de todo el mundo.

Y eso iba contra las reglas. Sólo podían hacer el amor cuando estuviera ovulando. Edward hacía un esfuerzo para no acercarse a ella, para no to carla. Le gustaba hacer el amor con Bella... le gustaba muchísimo y no dejaba de pensar en ello. Incluso pensaba cosas absurdas, como que aquel acuerdo fuera permanente. Seguirían siendo buenos amigos, pero se acostarían juntos cuando les apeteciera, sin compromisos.

Pero Bella y su hijo se merecían algo mejor. Bella merecía encontrar al hombre de su vida.

-Yo diría que ha sido una buena pelea -in tentó bromear ella.

Edward asintió, apretando su mano con fuerza. Cuando ella se volvió para mirarlo, interro gante, Edward, sin pensar, la empujó contra una cabina para besarla. No había podido evitarlo. Si le daba un rodillazo se lo tendría merecido, pero Bella no hizo nada, todo lo contrario, en redó los dedos en su pelo. Entonces sus manos parecieron estar por todas partes, en su espalda, en sus hombros, bajo la camisa...

Edward levantó su falda y tiró de ella hacia arriba. Bella separó las piernas, gimiendo mientras la besaba con un ardor que ni él mismo entendía, mientras le apretaba el trasero. Y entonces ella empezó a acariciarlo por encima de los vaqueros.

No era suficiente. La quería desnuda, necesitaba estar dentro de ella. Pero no allí, en un callejón.

¿Un callejón?

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Parecieron darse cuenta al mismo tiempo y se separaron, nerviosos y jadeantes.

-Vaya... esto ha sido inesperado.

Edward se aclaró la garganta.

—Casi nos hemos saltado una de las reglas.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Debe haber sido el vodka.

¿El vodka? La primera vez, al lado de los altavoces, Bella no había bebido nada.

— ¿Has bebido vodka?

-Sí, un par de chupitos.

-Ya.

¿Por qué no admitía que había sido un mo mento de debilidad? Por parte de los dos. ¿O se ría demasiado admitir que había caído tan bajo como para desearlo? Él valía para dejarla emba razada, pero no para una relación duradera.

¿Una relación duradera? ¿De dónde había sa lido eso? Él no quería una relación duradera, ni con Bella ni con nadie.

-Creo que debería irme a casa -dijo ella.

-Te acompaño.

-Mejor no.

-No te preocupes. Te dejaré en la puerta -suspiró Edward-. En plena calle no podemos hacer nada.

Un coche patrulla pasó a su lado con la si rena encendida.

-Quizá debería decirle a Alice y Jessica que me voy.

—Se lo diré yo cuando vuelva. Venga, vamos -sonrió él, tomando su mano de nuevo.

Caminaron en silencio por la calle durante unos minutos, hasta que Bella decidió hablar:

-Edward, no ha sido el vodka.

-Lo sé.

Un camión de bomberos pasó a su lado. Y luego otro. Cuando doblaron la esquina, vieron una ambulancia.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? -murmuró Bella, sor prendida.

Edward levantó la cabeza para ver entre la gente que había salido a la calle y se le paró el cora zón.

—No puede ser...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bella...

Pero ella ya había salido corriendo. Una gran nube de humo flotaba... sobre su casa.

Podría haber sido peor.

Bella estaba apoyada en el coche patrulla, observando a los bomberos guardar sus equi pos. Seguramente, pensar eso era lo lógico cuando uno lo ha perdido todo.

Cuando tu negocio, tu casa, acaban de que marse.

-¿Señorita Swan?

Bella levantó la cabeza y vio a Emily, la hija del señor Newton. Una ambulancia se lo ha bía llevado al hospital poco antes.

-Hola, Emily.

-No sabe cómo siento lo que ha pasado -dijo la joven, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Tu padre está bien?

—Tiene quemaduras de segundo grado y ha respirado mucho humo... me voy al hospital ahora mismo.

-Espero que se ponga bien -suspiró Bella, frotándose los ojos. Le quemaban del cansancio y del humo que todavía flotaba en el aire. Sólo quería irse a la cama y dormir, pero no tenía cama. Ni siquiera tenía ropa para cambiarse o un cepillo de dientes.

No tenía nada.

-Todo esto ha sido culpa mía -dijo Emily-. Sabía que mi padre no estaba bien, pero quería vivir de forma independiente... y yo no podía soportar la idea de llevarlo a una residencia. Él era tan feliz aquí...

-¿Te ha contado por qué lo ha hecho?

-Me dijo algo sobre una chica rara, que no dejó que le hiciera el escáner. Estaba conven cido de que era una extraterrestre... ya sabes cómo es mi padre. Cuando volvió a verla esta noche, se asustó y decidió quemar «unos docu mentos».

Bella miró a Jessica, que estaba hablando con uno de los policías. El señor Newton había incendiado el edificio porque la prometida de su padre era una extraterrestre. Qué maravilla. Se habría partido de risa, pero no tenía fuerzas. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para llorar.

-Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad -repitió Emily—. Tu casa, tu tienda...

-Sólo son cosas y pueden ser reemplazadas. La gente no. Lo que importa es que tu padre se ponga bien.

Al pobre señor Newton tendrían que lle varlo a una residencia. Ó peor, internarlo en un sanatorio porque ya no podría vivir solo en un apartamento.

Edward apareció entonces y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

No estaba bien. Estaba agotada, sin casa, sin negocio. Y deprimida. Muy deprimida.

-Mañana vendrá un inspector y, si el edificio es seguro, podremos entrar para recuperar lo que haya quedado. Alice ha llamado a tu asegu radora y mandarán a un perito.

—¿Los bomberos han dicho cómo está por dentro?

-El apartamento del señor Newton, el des cansillo y el piso de abajo hay que tirarlo con pi queta -suspiró Edward-. Tu salón se ha quemado, pero son quemaduras superficiales, no afectan a los muros. Es el agua lo que ha hecho más daño.

Bella bostezó, restregándose los ojos. Jessica y Alice aparecieron en ese momento.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Jessica.

-Estoy bien -contestó-. Agotada.

-Ven conmigo a casa. Puedes quedarte con migo y con tu padre.

-O puedes dormir en casa de mi abuela -se ofreció Alice.

-No, se queda conmigo -dijo Edward.

¿Ah, sí? No recordaba que se lo hubiera pre guntado. Aunque era el sitio donde quería estar, donde se sentiría más cómoda.

-No tiene sentido que nos quedemos por aquí. Vámonos a casa.

-Mañana te ayudaré a recoger tus cosas -dijo Alice—. Llámame.

-Yo también quiero ayudarte -sonrió Jessica, apretando su mano.

Bella les dio las gracias y fue con Edward hasta el jeep. Él la ayudó a subir y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras Bella permanecía en silencio, abrumada. No tenía ganas de con versar.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, un antiguo alma cén reconvertido al otro lado de la ciudad, Edward la ayudó a bajar del jeep y la llevó de la mano.

Él almacén necesitaba muchos arreglos, pero era muy grande y podía ensayar allí con su banda. Además, no tenía que preocuparse de los vecinos porque no había. Bella siempre ha bía pensado que era el sitio perfecto para Edward. Abierto, grande, quizá un poco desarreglado. Como él. Y no escondía nada, como él.

Además del baño, tenía un salón gigantesco que hacía las veces de cocina, cuarto de estar, sala de ensayo y dormitorio. Aunque, afortuna damente, el dormitorio estaba separado por un biombo. Habían comprado los muebles juntos, yendo de mercadillo en mercadillo.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Edward tiró las lla ves sobre la mesa y se quitó los zapatos.

—Puedes dormir en mi habitación. Yo dor miré en el sofá.

-No pienso echarte de tu cama, Edward. Yo dor miré en el sofá -replicó Bella-. Y no discutas.

—¿Tienes hambre?

-No, pero me gustaría darme un baño. ¿Po drías prestarme algo de ropa?

—Todo lo que necesites está ahí. Y creo que hay un cepillo de dientes en el armarito. Luego buscaré algo de ropa.

Bella desapareció en el baño y, poco des pués, Edward oyó que abría el grifo. La tragedia de Bella era la suya propia. Cuando vio que su casa estaba en llamas... habría querido hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Pero se sintió inútil. Como cuando su padre pegaba a su madre... Una vez. se interpuso y, como consecuencia, acabó con una costilla rota. Su madre le pidió que no vol viera a intervenir.

-Es culpa mía -le dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos—. No debería haberle levantado la voz...

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, mamá? Te pega... nos pega a todos.

Su madre lo abrazó, algo que no hacía a me nudo porque su padre se ponía furioso. Según él, estaba convirtiendo a sus hijos en mariquitas.

-No puede evitarlo, hijo. Es su naturaleza. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

-Yo nunca le pegaré a una mujer. Nunca le haré daño a nadie.

—Mi padre nos pegaba. Y mi abuelo pegaba a mi padre. Lo llevamos en la sangre, hijo, en los genes. Es una maldición. No te cases nunca, Edward. Si lo haces, serás como ellos.

Esas palabras lo habían perseguido toda la vida. Y cuando su hermano Sam se convirtió en un hombre como su padre, supo que tenía razón. Por eso había seguido el consejo de su madre y seguiría haciéndolo.

Edward hizo la cama en el salón y luego sacó una camiseta y un pantalón corto de la cómoda.

-Tengo ropa limpia para ti, Bella -dijo, lla mando a la puerta del baño.

-Entra.

Edward se preguntó si debía hacerlo, pero era humano al fin y al cabo. De modo que empujó la puerta y dejó la ropa sobre un taburete.

-Ahí lo dejo.

-¿Me haces compañía un momento?

-Sí, claro.

Afortunadamente, ella estaba sumergida en espuma hasta la barbilla.

-¿Te importa? No quiero que te sientas incó modo.

-Creo que hasta que desaparezcan las burbu jas estamos a salvo. ¿De dónde han salido, por cierto?

-Champú. Me he lavado el pelo dos veces, pero sigue oliendo a humo.

Aunque iba en contra de lo que le decía el sentido común, Edward se inclinó para lavarle el pelo.

-Ah, qué bien.

-¿Te gusta?

-Mucho. Pero estamos saltándonos la regla número... bueno, no me acuerdo de qué nú mero. Pero se supone que no debíamos dormir juntos —sonrió Bella.

-Considerando las circunstancias, es lo más lógico. Además, si dormimos en camas diferen tes no cuenta. Somos compañeros de piso hasta que puedas volver a tu casa.

Podría soportarlo. Desde luego. Sólo tendría que darse muchas duchas frías.

Y aquella noche necesitaba una bien larga.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. El seguro me pa garé un hotel.

-De eso nada. No pienso dejar que vivas sola en un hotel -replicó Edward, abriendo el grifo para aclararle el pelo-. Ya está.

-Gracias. Y, lo siento, pero tú hueles a humo.

-Muchas gracias, guapa -rió Edward, enchufán dole el agua en la cara.

-¡Bruto!

-Sí, la verdad es que tengo que ducharme.

-Yo saldré enseguida.

-No hay prisa -dijo él, acercándose a la puerta y esperando que no hubiera notado lo excitado que estaba.

-¿Edward?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por todo.

-De nada -contestó él.

Bella se metió entre las sábanas, oyendo el grifo de la ducha en el cuarto de baño. Aunque estaba agotada, no podía dormir. Había pasado la noche en el apartamento de Edward otras veces. Cuando le barnizaron el parqué, por ejemplo. Entonces no tuvo ningún problema para que darse dormida. ¿Por qué aquella noche era dife rente?

Oyó que Edward cerraba el grifo, lo oyó tirar de la cadena y luego abrir la puerta del baño. Po día ver su silueta dirigiéndose a la cama y luego oyó el ruido del colchón. Después, todo quedó en silencio.

Había sido tan maravilloso con ella. Cuidándola, mimándola. Como siempre. Cuando era una cría y su madre no iba a casa a dormir, lo llamaba por teléfono y él se escapaba para acompañarla. Entonces se metían juntos en la cama y Edward la abrazaba. Echaba tanto de menos esos tiempos. Tanto...

Bella apartó las sábanas y se levantó de un salto. Edward estaba tumbado con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Cuando se acercó, vio que tenía los ojos abiertos.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Edward apartó la sábana y dio un golpecito so bre el colchón. Era la invitación que Bella ne cesitaba.

Se metió en la cama con él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, como solía hacer. Olía a limpio, a jabón.

-¿Estamos rompiendo otra de las reglas?

-Mientras durmamos con la ropa puesta, no -contestó Edward-. Cierra los ojos.

De repente, le pesaban los párpados. Se sentía segura. Nada podía hacerle daño mientras estuviera con Edward.

* * *

><p>hola hay alguin por ahi?<p>

para las ke estan aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia :D

lo se algunas me odian por tardar tanto en actualizar pero con el trabajo y los exmenes no habia podido hacer nada :(

bueno espero ke les haya gustado

me regalan review? *** a las ke dejen review les daré un adelanto***

los kiero se kuidan =D


	10. Chapter 10

**Juegos de amigos**

Esta es una adaptación

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

En la pasión y el amor no había reglas que valieran...

Bella Swan, dueña de una tienda de lencería, quería tener un hijo lo antes posible, pero no enamorarse de un posible candidato a ser padre. ¿Debería acudir a un banco de esperma o tener un bebé del modo tradicional? Entonces recibió la visita de su mejor amigo, Edward, cuyo aspecto hacía estragos en su compostura... y en su resistencia.  
>Edward Cullen deseaba a su amiga, pero no se consideraba digno para el amor verdadero o la familia. Cuando se ofreció a Bella para ser el padre de su hijo, en su corazón albergaba ser su amante para toda la vida. Pero cuando la pasión empezó a desbordarse, ¿podrían los dos controlar un amor que rompía todas las reglas?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo Diez<em>

Bella miraba el agujero del techo, donde so lía estar el apartamento del señor Newton.

Pero era algo temporal. El seguro arreglaría la tienda y su casa. Y todo volvería a la normali dad. Tenía que ser positiva.

No había podido salvar casi nada de su apar tamento. Los bomberos contuvieron el incen dio antes de que llegase a la cocina, pero el ca lor derritió todo lo que era de plástico. Además, el techo, los muebles y los electrodomésticos es taban completamente negros.

Incluso la ropa dentro del armario apestaba a humo.

Alice, Edward y ella guardaron lo que pudieron en varias bolsas y Jessica las llevó a la tintorería. A pesar de que Alice se había ofrecido a prestarle ropa, Bella prefirió llevar la camiseta y los pan talones cortos de Edward. Se sentía cómoda, casi contenta. Como una cría emocionada por llevar la chaqueta de cuero de su novio. Pero era ab surdo; ya no estaban en el instituto, no tenía una chaqueta de cuero y no era la novia de Edward.

Tras ella, Edward bajaba cargado con una caja de cartón. Como hacía un calor infernal, se había quitado la camisa y, sin poder evitarlo, Bella admiró sus fuertes brazos. Los mismos que la acogieron por la noche, dándole seguridad.

A pesar de lo que ocurrió en el callejón, no hubo nada sexual en aquel abrazo. Había sido tan asexuado que incluso se preguntó si lo otro sería cosa de su imaginación.

Jessica volvió de la tintorería en ese momento. Llevaba una coletita y zapatillas de deporte. No se parecía nada a las otras mujeres de su padre. En absoluto. Aunque intentaba evitarlo, a Bella le caía bien.

-Gracias por echar una mano. Te lo agra dezco de verdad.

-He hablado con tu padre, por cierto. Lle gará esta noche. Dice que seguramente no acep tarás su ayuda, pero que de todas formas puedes contar con él para lo que quieras.

-La compañía aseguradora me dará un che que el lunes, así que no creo que vaya a necesi tarlo. Pero dale las gracias de mi parte.

-De todas formas, si necesitas cualquier cosa... Y no sólo dinero.

Bella hubiera deseado creerlo. Su padre sólo la había ayudado con dinero y sólo porque el juez le obligaba a pasarle una pensión alimenticia.

-¿Vienes a casa de Edward a tomar una pizza? Lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es darte de cenar.

-¿He oído algo sobre comida? -preguntó Alice, con una caja en la mano-. Los cajones de la cocina están vacíos.

-Gracias, Alice. Dame, yo la llevaré al jeep.

Alice vaciló, mirando a Jessica de reojo.

-Espera, es que quería hablar un momento contigo...

Jessica pilló la indirecta.

-Yo llevaré la caja al jeep.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Bella cuando la no via de su padre desapareció.

-He encontrado esto en el cajón de la cocina.

Bella desdobló el papel y empezó a leer:

-Regla número uno: sinceridad. Regla nú mero dos: sólo haremos el amor cuando esté ovulando...

-Lo he traído por si lo necesitas -dijo Alice, burlona-. Parece importante.

-Hay una explicación perfectamente... lógica -farfulló Bella.

-Ya, ya. ¿Qué crees, que no sospechaba algo? No sois precisamente silenciosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La tarde que subiste a echarte una siestecita... vi a Edward pasar por delante de la tienda y me pareció un poco raro. Pero diez minutos después empecé a oír... ruidos.

Bella se mordió los labios.

— ¿Ruidos?

-Tu dormitorio está justo encima de la tras tienda, cariño. Y las voces viajan a través del con ducto de ventilación. Chica, no sé, te oí gritar su nombre.

—Ay, por favor...

-Bella, creo que te oyeron la mitad de los vecinos -dijo Alice, tan tranquila.

-Qué vergüenza.

-Edward debe de ser tremendo en la cama. Si yo tuviera a alguien que me hiciera gritar así no necesitaría juguetes...

-¡Por favor! -gritó Bella, tapándose la cara-. No puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

-No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Somos humanos, ¿no? Todo el mundo lo hace, tonta. Además, llevo seis años esperando que pasara esto. Y no pienses que no vas a tener que darme detalles. O sea, lo quiero con pelos y señales.

Bella se apoyó en la pared, suspirando, Alice era su mejor amiga al fin y al cabo. Y sabía que lo que le contase no saldría de allí. De modo que le dio una versión abreviada.

-Y ahora estás viviendo con él... ¿tú sabes lo bien que lo puedes pasar?

-Como has leído el papelito, sabrás que la regla número tres dice que sólo podemos hacerlo cuando esté ovulando.

-Pues cámbiala.

-No puedo. Esto es lo que habíamos acor dado y ya está.

-Muy bien, no hagáis el amor. Pero podéis hacer otras cosas, igualmente divertidas.

-No puede ser, Alice. Ése no es el trato.

-El trato es lo que vosotros dos queráis que sea. Muy bien, no haréis el amor, pero podéis besaros, acariciaros... en fin, ya sabes.

Quizá tenía razón, pensó Bella. Al fin y al cabo, en las reglas decía «hacer el amor».

-¿Y qué pasará cuando quedes embarazada? -preguntó Alice-. ¿Entonces todo volverá a ser como antes? ¿Seguiréis siendo amigos?

-Ése es el plan. No vas a contárselo a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Mis labios están sellados.

-Muy bien. ¿Quieres venir a tomar una pizza en casa de Edward?

-Claro. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Cuando salían de la tienda, Bella miró alre dedor. No podía creer que iba a tener que em pezar de cero, como seis años atrás. Quizá era la vida, diciéndole que tenía que vivir de otra forma, empezar otra vez.

Los meses siguientes serían largos y probable mente frustrantes. Y cuando tuviese el niño, su vida cambiaría de nuevo. Mientras tanto, ¿tan malo sería pasarlo bien con Edward?

Edward se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y colocó los pies sobre la mesa, bostezando. Tanto subir y bajar escaleras en el piso de Bella lo había de jado exhausto, pero no quería acostarse antes que ella. Vivir juntos, aunque fuera temporal mente, era algo a lo que tendría que acostum brarse. Él era solitario por naturaleza. Incluso cuando iba de gira, nunca compartía habitación con sus compañeros.

Pero con Bella era diferente, claro. Eran amigos. Incluso podría acostumbrarse a vivir con ella... si el sexo, o la falta de él, no lo vol viera loco.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Bella apareció envuelta en una nube de vapor. Al menos alguien podía darse una ducha caliente. Él, desde luego, no.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

Llevaba una camiseta suya y... y nada más. Cielos. Edward tuvo que apartar la mirada. Estaba muy bien que se sintiera tan cómoda como para ir en braguitas por su casa, pero a él podía darle un infarto. Con esas piernas tan suaves, esos pies pequeñitos con las uñas pintadas de rosa... ¿qué quería, matarlo?

¿Qué clase de braguita llevaría? ¿Un tanga?

Edward colocó un cojín sobre su entrepierna, in tentando sonreír. Acababa de darse una ducha fría, pero seguramente tendría que volver a du charse.

-¿Quieres que veamos una película o algo? -sonrió Bella, sentándose a su lado.

«O algo», pensó Edward.

-La verdad es que estoy muy cansado. Mejor me voy a la cama.

-Sólo son las diez y media -dijo ella, po niendo una mano en su pierna.

Él miró esa mano, hipnotizado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bella levantó entonces una rodilla y Edward pudo ver algo oscuro... ¿unas braguitas negras? Sí, eran unas braguitas negras de encaje. Definitivamente, quería matarlo

Bella se estiró entonces y, al hacerlo, Edward vio cómo sus pezones se marcaban bajo la cami seta. Era una prenda tan gastada que no sólo se marcaban, sino que podía ver la aureola os cura...

Tenía que levantarse del sofá, tenía que esca par de allí. Pero si apartaba el cojín, Bella se daría cuenta de su estado. Podría marcharse sin soltar el cojín... ya, claro, como que ella no se daría cuenta.

-Estás muy callado -dijo Bella entonces, pa sando la mano por su pierna, de arriba abajo, de abajo arriba...

Quizá deberían imponer ciertas reglas para la convivencia. Por ejemplo, nada de tocarse. Y no llevar bragas de encaje negro.

-No, es que... estoy concentrado.

-¿En qué?

Seguía tocando su pierna y Edward no sabía qué hacer. Una de dos, podía tomar esa mano y me terla dentro de su pantalón... pero eso sería muy grosero. O podía ser sincero con ella y decirle que le estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Bella, yo diría que lo mejor es que no sigas tocándome.

-¿Estás excitado? -preguntó ella.

-Perdona, no es culpa tuya. Bueno, técnica mente sí es culpa tuya. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre.

—Déjame ver.

-¿Quieres verlo? Pero...

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Bella apartó el cojín.

—Uf, ya veo que sí.

Esperaba que la molestase su falta de control, pero no parecía ser así. Todo lo contrario, es taba sonriendo.

-Me sorprende que un simple roce en la pierna pueda hacer este efecto.

-¿Quieres decir que lo hacías a propósito?

-¿Sabes una cosa, Edward? Para ser un chico tan inteligente, a veces eres tonto.

Bella se inclinó entonces para besar su estó mago y toda la sangre se deslizó hasta su entre pierna. Tenía el pelo mojado y su piel estaba tan caliente...

-¿Qué haces? Tenemos unas reglas, Bella.

-Ninguna regla dice que no pueda besarte.

—No, pero sí dicen que no podemos hacer el amor cuando no estés ovulando.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que yo quiera hacer el amor?

Si no quería hacer el amor, ¿qué quería ha cer?, se preguntó Edward, intentando seguir pensando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, estás confuso?

¿Confuso? Era como si Bella hablase otro idioma. Se supone que ella no debía seducirlo.

-Un poco. Estoy un poco confuso.

-Entonces, deja que te lo explique. Después de esta noche, tienes que guardar abstinencia, ¿verdad? -preguntó, sonriendo. Edward asintió con la cabeza-. Muy bien. Tienes una noche. ¿Prefie res hacerlo tú solo o que yo participe?

Edward tragó saliva.

-Si tú participas es más divertido, pero...

-Quiero que te sientas bien y no hay ninguna regla en la que diga que no puedo hacer eso. No tenemos que hacer el amor.

-¿Y esto no será confuso para ti?

-Si no fuera una persona centrada, no habría sobrevivido después de lo que me ha pasado hoy. La vida es demasiado corta como para pre ocuparse tanto. Pronto estaré embarazada, ade más. ¿Por qué no vamos a disfrutar un poco mientras tanto?

Era difícil discutir la lógica de esa afirmación. Pero, claro, cuando Bella le bajó los pantalo nes cualquier afirmación le habría parecido ló gica. La camiseta y las braguitas se reunieron en el suelo con sus pantalones. Los pechos de Bella, grandes, suaves, se aplastaron contra sus muslos.

Parecía saber lo que quería y cualquier hom bre sensato cerraría el pico y disfrutaría del asunto.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que los dos se in corporasen, sobresaltados.

-Son casi las once. ¿Quién puede ser?

—No lo sé.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No -contestó Edward, poniéndose los pantalo nes—. Pero te juro que si no vienen a decirme que he ganado un millón de dólares, no abro la puerta.

Bella miraba alrededor, frenética.

-¿Dónde están mis bragas?

Edward la dejó de rodillas, buscando desespera damente bajo el sofá. Y cuando miró por la miri lla y vio a la persona que había al otro lado de la puerta dejó escapar un gemido de angustia.

* * *

><p>bueno aki les dejo un nuevo capi de esta historia :D<p>

espero ke les haya gustado

me regalan review?

los kiero se kuidan =D


End file.
